Not as it seems
by Shadydrmr
Summary: Upped Rating Prequel to Matchmakers!Yamato and his band are on a world tour. Yamato brings along some friend, but there's somebody that wants the birthday girl to be his and the Dead's ch14is up END
1. prologie

1612  
  
"All I want is you. I love you, Ciel."   
  
Sang Ishida walked down the shore of the beach. He loved the look of the waves falling down after reaching their expected height. It seemed to him like they were bowing to him, but in the back of his mind he thought it was like they were waving at him, trying to warn him away from something dark in his near future, lurking in the shadows.  
  
"Sang!" A female voice called out from the grassy area. "Sang, Mama needs you." Sang smiled at the girl. His blond hair waved in the wind, brushing in front of his silver-blue eyes. He smiled and ran towards the hill the girl had been standing on.  
  
"Arielle, what does Mama want now?" The girl smiled at Sang in a twisted malicious way that was hidden in the dark moonless night. Sang followed Arielle towards the small cottage that he'd grown up in.   
  
Arielle was Sang's youngest sister. She had been born a few years before their father had left Sang's mother, his two sisters, Lily and Arielle and their new born brother, Pierre. Sang had never forgiven his father in the ten years he had been gone. His mother had gone into a deep depression and Sang feared he would lose her soon to broken-heart syndrome as he called it.  
  
"SANG!!!!" Sang looked up to see Pierre running towards him. Pierre was barely seven years old and was the main reason that Sang had stayed with his mother. Sang started towards his brother's voice at top speed.   
  
"PIERRE!!" Sang called out as he threw the door open and stepped into the candle lit room.  
  
"Sang!" A small boy with brown hair ran towards Sang and wrapped his arms around Sang's waist. "Arielle, she…she…" Pierre started to sob against his brother.   
  
"She did what?" Sang asked picking Pierre up and cradling him in attempt to calm him.  
  
"They're all dead." Pierre said softly. Sang's eyes widened in shock as he noticed that the walls were splattered with blood. Sang looked at his brother and then around the room in horror.  
  
"Pierre, we're going to Aunt Marie and Uncle Jacque's. There you'll stay and I'm going to find Arielle and figure out what's going on."   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Arielle watched her brothers running towards town. She knew what they were doing and she would easily beat them there.   
  
"You know that you shouldn't toy with them, Arielle." A voice said behind Arielle. Arielle nodded in agreement. "You know damn well what he's capable of!" Arielle nodded and quickly jumped forward.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sang sighed as he left his aunt's home. He looked around confused as hell about what could be going on. He'd lost his family in one day, because of his sister and now Sang was going to have to kill her to honor his mother and sister's death.  
  
"Sang." Sang glared at the direction that the voice came from. "Oh, big brother." Sang grabbed a twig that was beside his foot. His other hand brushed against his dagger. It was the one possession his father had left him and now he would use it against his own sister.  
  
"Arielle!" Sang bellowed and stood his ground as he scanned the darkness. "Arielle, come out he-" Sang gasped for air and tried to swipe at his neck, but there was a force much stronger then his own holding him still.  
  
"Don't worry, Brother, now you can always protect the family." Arielle snickered as she dug her fangs into the soft flesh of her brother's neck.   
  
Sang felt himself growing weak and he knew that if he struggled he would die, but now he didn't know what to do. He had heard of creatures that killed by drinking the blood, but he never thought that his own sister that he had helped raise would be one of the feared creatures.  
  
"SANG!!!" Sang could hear a voice calling out, it was full of fear. The voice was getting closer and, suddenly, Sang felt Arielle's weight leave him. He heard what sounded like fighting, but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered as the blackness slowly absorbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up, Sang!" Sang's eyes flew open at the voice and he stared at him wearily, trying to recognize the stranger, but everything a blur. "Sang!" Sang saw a flash of red hair and felt a pair of lips against his.  
  
'Ciel.' Sang thought and smiled as he took the woman he loved into his arms.  
  
"Ciel! Get away from him, child!" It was Ciel's father. Sang would recognize his voice even if it was the word 'A'. Ciel's father was the man that had taken Sang in as an apprentice and taught him the way of sword crafting.   
  
"Sir, I-" Sang started but felt Ciel ripped from his grasp. Sang felt his heart being torn from him.   
  
"Stay away from my child, you demon!" Sang looked around the room helplessly, trying to see what was going on and who else was there.   
  
"Who's the demon!?" Sang asked with a bit of confusion in his voice. Ciel's father grasp was never to be confused with somebody else's once you felt it, you would never forget it. Sang felt this grip only once before and that was when he had been caught in Ciel's bed fast asleep besides her, they're naked bodies exhausted from the strenuous activities of the night before.  
  
Now, Ciel's father had grasped Sang and flung him into a room that was darker and smelled of rotten wood. "Stay here and never lay an eye on my child or my family as long as the offspring of my daughter and her children and their children's children survive!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
2010 Odaiba, Japan  
  
Sora Takenouchi ran towards the car to meet her parents. At the age of fourteen, Sora had it great. She was a tomboy, but she had two great guy friends that she could joke around with about whatever and they never took offense, unlike her friend Mimi who thought Sora's life style was abrupt and childish.  
  
"Sora!" Sora spun around as a pair of arms wrapped around her. It was her friend Yamato Ishida. He must have missed her tennis match, because he seemed red in the face from running. Sora understood, she knew that in the two years since Yamato's band: Teenage Wolves became popular that every girl that wasn't already going after him would be and that meant that Yamato would stay away from public places if he could, unless he wanted a work out.   
  
"Yama-kun!" Sora chanted and hugged her friend back. To any passerby it seemed that they were a happy couple. It had been a little joke the two of them had made when the band became a hit and Yamato's stalkers started and on the most part it saved Yamato a little while, but Yamato was always hesitant, because he didn't want Sora to fall victim to some of his stalkers' punishments.  
  
"Gomen!" Yamato gasped out. He ran his hand through his golden bangs and smiled at Sora. "I got lost on the way and ran into Jun's group of stalkers and they haven't left me alone since." Sora smiled and nodded.   
  
"No prob, Yama, I just have to go to dinner with my parents." Yamato nodded and kissed Sora's hand.   
  
"Amuse-toi, mon amore." Yamato smiled and left Sora a little short of breath.   
  
"Well, that Yamato is always full of surprises." Mrs. Takenouchi joked as she started the engine to the small car. Sora smiled and held her hand to her heart and stared off in the direction that Yamato had gone in.  
  
Ever since Sora had met Yamato when she was four, she had always liked him in a way that was different from how she felt towards her other friends. She was one of Yamato's fan girls alright, but he would never know. She loved pretending to be his girlfriend, because she believed that Yamato and her relationship was only that of two best friends. And yet, Yamato always seemed to spoil her and pay a little more attention to her then other girls and that made her feel special.  
  
A pair of silver eyes and blond hair flashed in the bushes near the edge of the cliff her father was driving on. Sora's cell went off, slightly scaring Sora.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"I love you." A husky voice said from the other line. "We'll be together soon."  
  
Sora gasped as the phone clicked off and the next thing she knew the car swirved. Sora could feel the car leave the road and suddenly it started to tumble down the cliff side.   
  
When the car stopped Sora was stuck, but she had the phone in her hand with a name already dialed: Yamato. Sora raised the phone to her ear and heard Yamato answer. She felt weaker then ever before and there was a strong odor of gas, but she forced herself to speak and hurry before anything happened.  
  
"Yama…" Sora's voice was barely audible.  
  
"Sora?!" Yamato's voice sounded worried. "Sora, what's wrong?"  
  
"Cliff…Ichi-hachi line…Yama…I…Yama…" Sora's world went dark and the phone fell from her hands. But a pair of powerful arms lifted her from the car and moved her away from the wreckage. 


	2. Touring

Yamato walked towards the hotel he was staying at. He was on his last world tour and it was three days until Yamato's best female friend's birthday. Yamato had forced his band members and agent to allow some of his friends to come with them on the tour.   
  
Takeru wasn't that hard to get the guys to allow, since he was with them normally, because Yamato refused to leave his 12 year old brother home alone.  
  
Mimi was easy, since she had been hitting on Seki, the drummer, for about three months, the group was eager to see what would happen to their little never-been-kissed-drummer.  
  
Then there was Taichi. Yagami, Taichi, Yamato's best friend since he was 5. Now, Taichi wasn't that fond of Yamato's band members, since they all had the 'I'm better then you, because I'm a rock star" ego and openly rubbed it into Taichi's face. Yamato had to almost threaten to leave the group because of it, but they finally allowed it, but only if Taichi would watch Takeru while they were practicing and trying to get girls.   
  
Last, but not least, was Sora. Sora and Yamato had known each other for as long as he'd known Taichi. She had been the first person who found out about Yamato's parents' divorce and still the only one that could cheer him up. She could walk by while Yamato was in the most miserable depressions and he would snap out of his gloom to see her, not even Takeru could do that to him. Yamato didn't understand why that was, but he just thought it was because they were so close of friends and understood each other on a whole other plane. That's why Yamato had decided that for her sixteenth birthday Yamato would take her on his world tour. Sora had always been interested in the world outside of Japan and this was the perfect way to show it to her.  
  
Yamato put his key in his door and shut it.  
  
"YAMATO!!!" Yamato froze and spun to find the caller of his name, praying it wasn't a crazed fan girl. "Yama, help!" Yamato ran towards the voice that he recognized as Sora. He ran over to the balcony, only to find Sora caught on the railing, her fingers slipping quickly from their grip.  
  
"Sora!" Yamato grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, trying to not look at the drop to the ocean water. Yamato froze as he saw the long drop to the rocky crystal clear water. "Don't let go, Sora!" Yamato pulled himself away from the view at the sound of Sora gasping. He grabbed her other hand and placed his feet against the railing. Using all the strength he could muster, Yamato pulled Sora to solid ground and enveloped her in a hug.   
  
"Yamato…"Sora gasped for air as she clung to Yamato's open shirt. Yamato stared at her for a little while, memorizing what she looked like. She was wearing her two-piece bikini with the coral colored tropical sunset printed on it. Yamato's fingers felt the knot around her waist that held her sarong to her well-shaped body.   
  
"You ok?" Yamato asked when he thought that Sora had calmed down. He felt Sora nod against his chest.   
  
This was normal for Sora. Recently Sora had become accident prone for some reason, nobody could figure out why. Yamato just feared that something was happening to his best friend and he wouldn't be able to help her face it. Two years earlier Sora had lost both of her parents and had never spoken to anybody except Mimi about it. The years that Yamato had known Sora's parents to be wonderful people that helped him cope with his parents' divorce and the events that followed soon after. He hoped that Sora wasn't suffering worse then he was. He knew the replications of their deaths wouldn't set in until now, but he had no idea what they would be. But something inside of Yamato told him that he needed to protect her.  
  
"Yama, can we go get something to eat?" Yamato nodded and help Sora to her feet. For some reason Sora had insisted that Takeru and Yamato share a room with her instead of Taichi and Takeru. Yamato thought that Sora had the largest crush on Taichi and that them sharing a room would help them, but she had insisted that it not be that way. And she refused to have Mimi and Yamato share a room, but she gave no reason why.  
  
"Sora, what do you want?" Yamato asked as he pulled out a phone book. Sora glanced thoughtfully out the window and smiled. "Sora?" Yamato asked staring at his friend curiously. Sora turned to face him and was immediately caught in his blue eyes and he in her crimson ones.  
  
"Chinese." Sora said quietly. Yamato smiled, they had a lot of fun when it came to Chinese food. Yamato dialed the number for room service and ordered his and Sora's normal Chinese food. Then hung up with a smile.   
  
"Done." Sora looked at him dully.  
  
"Why aren't we going out?" Yamato's smile faded.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you should rest and stay inside after that accident today." Sora sighed and nodded. She jumped on the king size bed and smiled at her friend.   
  
"I'm gonna take a nap." Sora announced staring at Yamato. "You wanna, too?" Yamato shrugged and slipped his sandals off his feet as he climbed into the bed besides her. They had shared a bed since they were little, they knew now that it wasn't good, but they had been friends forever and knew the other one wouldn't try anything silly.  
  
"Night." Yamato whispered closing his eyes and slowly drifting off into a light sleep. Sora stared at his face, her hand moved to his hair and slowly played with it, careful not to wake him from his sleep. She smiled and curled up besides him. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his outspread arm.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
A pair of silver, snake-like eyes watched as Sora's breathing slowed and sleep over took her. She was beautiful in everyway and that Ishida jerk didn't know how lucky he was to have her in his presence. Sora was the most beautiful person in the world and after four hundred years of traveling the planet, He knew that she was made for him.  
  
On the other hand, He was always surrounded by the aura of power and loneliness. He needed his beauty to help teach him to become loving and so he would never be alone again. He and his wife- his Sora- would be together for all times.  
  
"Sleep tight, my love, we'll be together soon." He whispered and pressed his hand to the window as if he could feel her by that simple movement.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato winced in his sleep and he immediately wrapped his arms around the person besides him. Yamato opened his eyes and stared at the sleeping figure of Sora. He had been having the same dream for over a month. He kept seeing a weird man about his age maybe a year older, but not that much, staring at Sora during one of Yamato's concerts and during one brief moment when Yamato was too far to grab her, the guy came out of nowhere and grabbed Sora. Yamato had seen those eyes as his waking point for the past two weeks. Every night the dream would add a few more scenes before going to silver, snake-like eyes. Tonight Yamato had distinctly heard the man say something to Yamato that confused and frightened Yamato.  
  
"She's mine! You'll never see here again!"   
  
For some reason, that Yamato passed off as feeling that appeared after knowing somebody since the age of four and growing up with them, Yamato had a terrible sinking feeling in his stomach that Yamato had when he was worried about Takeru or somebody very close to him, but he had never had that feeling for either of his parents or any of his other friends. That's why it confused Yamato at the same time.  
  
"No…" Sora's soft, frightened voice pulled Yamato from his thoughts. He stared at Sora curiosity taking him over as he stared at her angelic face. "Mama…" Yamato noticed tears slowly fall down Sora's face. Yamato wiped them form his friend's cheeks and planted a friendly kiss on her forehead.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Sora felt herself relax at the feeling of warmth surrounding her. She didn't understand what was going on. She kept reliving the day that she had lost her parents over and over in her mind. She just couldn't remember what happened between her daydreaming and then her waking up in the hospital with nobody around her, except for some flowers from the group and a CD from Yamato that the Digi-destines had gotten together and remixed all of her favorite songs and put in nice sayings to her.   
  
Sora never understood why Yamato had suddenly become even more important to her since the accident or why he was the last number on her cell after the crash. As far as she knew none of her friends had visited her while she spent three weeks in the hospital, but then again, she was in a coma so how would she know the difference?  
  
Sora didn't care though, she had always liked Yamato as more then a friend, but he had suddenly become a part of her that she would never be able to replace and she didn't want to.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Takeru walked over to his hotel door. There were Yoshio, Kani, and Seki waiting for outside of Yamato's door. Takeru was use to this normal party. Normally, when they were out there it meant that the concert was soon and they needed to sneak into the place they would perform.  
  
"Hey," Takeru said nonchalantly as he stuck his card into the slot and pushed the door open. "Wait right there, I'll tell Onichan you're here." Takeru shut the door behind him and walked into the hotel sweet. Takeru was so glad that his brother got this hotel room. Yeah, sure his brother had money to do this all of the time but, he was only spending it, b/c he wanted Sora to have a nice place for her birthday.   
  
Takeru chuckled as he entered the sleeping area. Takeru saw Yamato lying on his back facing the plexi-glass sliding door. Takeru didn't even have to guess at where Sora was, it was just something he'd gotten use to since he was born it seemed. Takeru knew that Sora was always in Yamato's arms. It was some weird habit they had picked up. Normally they were good about not sleeping all close in front of Taichi and the others, but then in the Digi-world they had to stop for what seemed like over a year.   
  
Even though Takeru was only eight, he knew that his brother had the largest crush on Sora, but would never openly admit it. Takeru didn't blame Yamato for liking her, but he didn't like the idea off Yamato taking her here for her birthday and sharing the same bed with her. To Takeru it seemed like Yamato was asking for the paparazzi to see him and have a field day.   
  
"Onichan." Takeru shook Yamato's shoulder and poked him right in the middle of his foot.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"What do you want, Takeru?" Yamato asked. Takeru jumped back, he hadn't expected Yamato to be awake.  
  
"I…uh…well…" Yamato kept himself still, but Takeru could tell that Yamato was glaring at him.   
  
"Spit it out, bro." Yamato said, quite irritated.  
  
"The band guys are outside waiting for you. They've got Chinese with them." Yamato rolled his eyes. From the twelve years Takeru had known his brother, he could tell what his eyes were doing from the back of his head. But then only one person could tell how Yamato was feeling at almost all times, even when the wall went up- Sora.  
  
"Thanks, tell 'em that I'm too tired to practice." Takeru sighed.   
  
"You tell them yourself! I'm not your delivery boy!" Yamato sighed as Takeru stomped out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yamato asked tiredly.  
  
"Taichi and I are going to the luau. Taichi wants to see if there are any hot girls here." Yamato chuckled.   
  
"Ok, have fun." Yamato got up with out moving Sora and went to the door. He opened it and greeted his band mates.  
  
"Yamato, where you asleep?" Seki asked as he gawked at Yamato's messy hair. "Or were you just having sex?" Yamato glared at Seki.  
  
"Dudes, just give me the food." Kani smiled.  
  
"You know what's just like Chinese food?" Yamato rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame.   
  
"No, but I assume you are going to tell me?" Kani smiled and glanced into the hotel room.   
  
"Cherry pie." Kani, Seki and Yoshio started laughing while Yamato grabbed his food bag and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Fucking assholes. I can't believe they think that I'm fucking Sora." Yamato paused as he passed by the bed. Sora was still curled up, but the tears he had wiped away earlier were back and staining her face.  
  
"Yama…" Sora whispered as her hand went to where Yamato's hair would've been. As soon as it hit the mattress, Sora shot awake searching the room, her face filled with fear.  
  
"Sora, it's ok." Sora looked at Yamato and her eyes spilled tears as she clung to him.  
  
"Yamato, I thought you were gone. I thought I'd lost you, just like Mama and Papa." Yamato held Sora to him and smiled.   
  
"I'm here, no fear. I won't leave." Yamato put the Chinese food down and opened up the small boxes and showing them to Sora.  
  
"Let's eat." Sora smiled and moved away to sit, but Yamato pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his legs around her waist.  
  
"This is so you know I'm here." Sora smiled and started to eat her food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, well, what do u guys think? Good? Bad? I don't know if you don't tell me. I know that Sora and Yamato act like they should be going out, but I just don't have the guts to do so. I'm a huge SORATO fan, but I told my readers of MATCHMAKERS that this was a sequel, so a prequel it is. R&R 


	3. Gone

Well, here's the third chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please R&R when you are finished to let me know how it is.   
  
3:Gone!  
  
Sora and Yamato both knew that they're friendship was different from most, but then again, they were still young and didn't know how to tell the other one how they felt for fear of rejection. All though Yamato and Sora were used to sharing a bed, Yamato was afraid of the thoughts that ran through his mind. Sora feared that she might slip up and lose Yamato.   
  
Yamato smiled as he rolled onto his back. "Why do I always get like this around her?' Yamato thought as he stared out of the plexi-glass door. Yamato thought that he saw a pair of silver eyes glaring at him from the night, but they were gone when he blinked.  
  
'Great now I'm hallucinating!' Yamato rubbed his eye with his free hand and glanced at Sora who was hugging his arm to her chest. Yamato stared at his hand as he realized where it was and started to remove it from her grasp slowly. 'Must resist every urge to grab!' Yamato screamed in his mind repeatedly. 'We're only friends and that's all!'  
  
"Aishiteru…" Sora whispered as she rolled over, releasing Yamato from his pleasure trap.  
  
Get the hell away from her!   
  
Yamato sat up and stared around the room in shock at the voice that had echoed in his mind only seconds earlier.  
  
"What was that?" Yamato said aloud, hoping against hope that he would receive a response.  
  
Come to me!  
  
Yamato stared at the balcony and noticed the eyes again. They seemed to be suspended in mid air, not belonging to any human.   
  
Yamato's bare feet stepped onto the carpet as he headed towards the balcony. His eyes seemed blank as he stepped towards the balcony's inviting plunge.   
  
That's it, come to me.  
  
Sora's eyes flew open as soon as she felt the warm body besides her vanish. Sora glanced around the pitch-black room, searching for Yamato. For some reason Sora's heart was pounding and she felt like Yamato was in danger.   
  
CRACK  
  
Sora jumped out of bed at the sound of something cracking on the balcony. Sora ran out to see what it was. She flipped the light on as she stepped outside and stepped back in horror.  
  
The railing of the balcony had snapped in one section. Sora ran to the edge to see if she could see what she feared. As she peered over, she noticed Yamato clinging to the balcony below her.   
  
"YAMATO!!" Sora screamed as she saw her friend dangling from a terrifying death. "YAMATO!!" This time Yamato looked up at her and smiled.   
  
"SORA!!" Yamato said with a blank tone that told Sora that he was either in absolute shock or scared shitless and wasn't going to show it. Sora looked around helplessly and tried to find away to help her friend.   
  
"Sora!?" Sora spun around at the male voice and jumped back in shock, barely missing the edge of the balcony. She stared at the man in fear and shock.  
  
"W-Who are you!?" Sora asked as she held onto the railing for dear life, afraid to look down and see how far down it was till she would hit the warm water below.  
  
"Sora!" Yamato's voice was strained and Sora shivered at the sound of it. She looked at Yamato and felt her heart beat rise to a million beats per millisecond. Sora glanced at the man and gulped as she looked back at Yamato.  
  
"MIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sora screamed at the top of her lungs, she had forgotten that Yamato was hanging outside his drummer's room and Mimi was probably in it flirting like hell.  
  
"Sora?!" Mimi heard the door slide open and then a gasp. "Yamato!" Sora glanced back down to see Mimi helping Yamato up. Sora narrowed her eyes when she saw the concern on Mimi's face.   
  
Sora knew very well that Mimi had a crush on she'd liked him since they were little. Now Sora saw her friend saving the guy she liked and felt a pang of jealousy.   
  
"SORA!" Sora was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Sora tried to get out of the grasp, but found herself falling. "SORA!!! Mimi let me go!"   
  
Sora screamed as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She thought Yamato had grabbed her and Mimi was holding a rope or something to pull them up. Yet the water came up to meet her. Sora released a blood-curdling scream and held her breath, fully expecting to be plunged into the water. When it didn't come, Sora sighed in relief, but was suddenly plunged into a dry, cold darkness.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Beautiful." Was all that he could say as he stared at the body of Sora. When she had fallen her bathing suit ripped, so he removed it and was planning on getting a shirt, but the view was so familiar that he wanted to absorb it. He wanted to remember every detail and keep her all to himself.   
  
'Damn any man that touches this body!'  
  
Smiling, the man turned to leave and get clothing for his angel.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Well that was the end of the third chappie. Hope you liked it. 


	4. Flashback

4: A Flashback Excuse  
  
"SORA!!!" Yamato screamed again as he ran along the edge of the small beach below the hotel. "SORA!! PLEASE, SORA!!"   
  
Mimi watched exhausted as her long time friend ran up and down the beach in search of Sora. It was about six in the morning and Yamato had been searching for her since about midnight. Mimi had helped, but after 30 minutes and the realization that she was getting dirty and sweaty and Mimi called it quits. Saying she would watch to see if she saw anything from the lifeguard's post.   
  
"How can she not know how much he loves her?!" A masculine voice asked from behind Mimi. She spun around and stared at Taichi and Takeru.  
  
"I know. It's sad really." Mimi sighed and returned her gaze to the beach.  
  
Takeru stared off at his brother and sighed. He didn't want to comment on the reason for his brother's behavior. He knew that his big brother was head over heels for Sora, but he never would act on his emotions because of their asshole of a father. Takeru sighed and rolled his hands into fists at the memories that flashed into his mind.  
  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
  
A four-year-old Takeru smiled as his mother ran to answer the ringing telephone.   
  
"Hello? Takaishi residence." Nancy Takaishi looked sad at the voice that spoke to her on the other side. Takeru cocked his head to the side and ran to his mother's side.   
  
"Matt, it's ok, honey." Takeru smiled at the name of his brother. "Your dad's just venting about the divorce." She paused as Yamato spoke. "I know, honey. I love you, too, but you have to stay with your father." Takeru covered his ears at the sound of his brother sudden scream. Nancy winced and her facial expression became that of horror.  
  
"Okasan?" Takeru asked in his small childish voice. He hugged his mother's leg and stared up at her. She stared at the receiver in a look that Takeru would learn was only to be shown when something was wrong with Yamato.  
  
"MASACHI!!!!" Takeru flinched at the fear in his mother's voice. He never truly understood what had happened, but he did know that he got to go to Hikari's while she went to talk to Yamato and Dad.  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
"Hey, Squirt!" Takeru's eye flew open at the sound of his nickname. He saw his seven-year-old brother smiling at him. Yamato was wearing his board shorts and a Billabong t-shirt. Takeru noticed immediately that Yamato wasn't holding himself in his normal way, it was more like when he had come back from Pa-po and Gram's home in France and had broken his arm.   
  
"Onichan!" Takeru jumped up and hugged his brother, who immediately recoiled at his brother's touch. "Daijoubo desu ka?" Takeru asked when he noticed his brother's movement.   
  
"Hai." Yamato said with a smile. "You're just so strong, you almost smashed me, Squirt." Takeru smiled with pride up at his brother. Yamato smiled sown at him.  
  
"Ne, Yamato!" Yamato spun around and faced his friend Yagami, Taichi.  
  
"Nandi o, Taichi san?" Yamato asked as he stared at his friend's big mass of brown hair. Takeru noticed that Yamato's hair wasn't up like it usually was, instead it was disheveled and had flicks of red through out it.  
  
"Are you gonna come to the game? Sora, Hikari and I are going and we need our second string leader there." Taichi flashed a smile knowing that he had just insured Yamato's presence.   
  
"Hai! I'm sure that you'll have fun on the bench, Yagami." Yamato smiled and turned to Takeru. "You wanna come, Squirt?" Takeru nodded.   
  
"Matt, honey, can you come here real quick?" Yamato smiled at his friends and little brother before running to his mother.  
  
"Nani, Okasan?" Yamato asked as he smiled up at her. Takeru noticed some pain in his mom's face as she kneeled besides Yamato and hugged him.  
  
"Honey, you can go to the park, but I'm gonna have to get Takeru at 2." Yamato nodded.  
  
"When will you come back for me?" Yamato asked with a huge smile on his small, cherub face. Nancy winced and closed her eyes. Takeru and Yamato both cocked their heads to the side.   
  
"Okasan?" Takeru and Yamato chimed simultaneously.  
  
"My boys." Nancy hugged Takeru and Yamato to her. Taichi and Hikari stared at their friends and mother curiously.  
  
"Takaishi-chan, why are you crying?" Hikari asked as she pulled away from the hug with her sons.  
  
"Nancy?" Taichi's mom walked in and put a hand on her friend's shoulder as she stood up. "Nancy, you know it has to be like this. You don't have proof and you can't raise them both." Nancy sniffled as she faced Mrs. Yagami.  
  
"Haru, I can't do this." Nancy bent down and lifted Takeru into her arms then stood back up. "Not again. I just can't let that ass win. He used me as the punching bag, but not my son! These are my babies!" Haru stared at her friend, tears falling down both of the women's cheeks.   
  
"Okasan?" Takeru smiled and brushed the tears from his mom's cheek. Nancy looked at her youngest son and smiled.  
  
"I'm ok, TK. I'm fine." Nancy said and kissed Takeru's small hand.   
  
"Listen, you two get dressed for your game, you don't want to be late." Haru smiled at Yamato and Taichi. They were the same height, age, both had huge egos and both had younger siblings that they loved and protected when they had to. They were inseparable and they were like brothers, they even quarreled like brothers. If Yamato wasn't so French like his mother and more Japanese like his father, then he and Taichi could claim to be brothers. But, then again, his father was an asshole, and she hoped that neither Yamato nor Takeru would be like him.  
  
"Taichi, can I borrow one of your suits?" Yamato asked as he stared at his best friend.  
  
"Matt, remember, you left a suit here just incase something like this happened." Yamato smiled up at Haru and nodded his head.   
  
"I forgot." Yamato grin disappeared as he noticed his mom talking to Takeru, who was now crying.   
  
"ONICHAN!!" Takeru ran to Yamato and hugged him. Yamato flinched, but allowed his brother to hug him. Taichi stared at the two trying to figure out what was wrong with them.  
  
~Park~  
  
"Yama!" Sora smiled at the blond. "It's so hot, why are you wearing long sleeves?" Yamato looked at Sora and smiled shyly. He was either showing off, being the cool kid or shy when he was around Sora. Takeru had noticed that with in the first hour of meeting Sora when he was two.  
  
"I just want to!" Yamato stated matter-of-factly. Sora glanced over at Taichi and smiled at him.  
  
"Tai kun! Sora hugged her long time friend, then looked to the two others. "AWW! You guys brought Takeru and Hikari." Sora stopped when she looked at Taichi and Yamato.  
  
"What's wrong, Sor?" Taichi asked as his friend stared at Yamato.  
  
"I thought that you were staying with you dad. Why's Takeru here?" Yamato froze, his face went completely blank. Sora stared at Yamato, eyeing her friend. Even if she was seven she was mature and a "big girl" ever since her dad had to leave her on a trip for his job. He'd come back when she was eight for a few weeks then be home to stay when she turned twelve. Sora understood this and didn't mind it.   
  
"OK, KIDS, GATHER AROUND!" Yamato and Taichi turned to their siblings and smiled.  
  
"Stay here, you guys. Cheer us on, ok?" Taichi and Yamato said in chorus.   
  
"O- tay." Takeru and Hikari replied in unison. The three friends ran to the coach and huddled with the group. Takeru and Hikari called their siblings names as they ran after the ball.   
  
"Takeru." Takeru froze when he heard the deep voice.   
  
"Otosan?" Takeru looked up at his father and stepped back. The small boy's body was shaking from fear as he stared at his father. Takeru didn't like that his father had hurt his mom when they lived together and whenever he wanted to hurt Takeru, Yamato would hide him and take the abuse. He lived with that torture the first two years of his life, then Nancy took Takeru on a vacation and when she came back after a month there was a note from Pa-po saying that he was disgusted in what he heard from his eldest grandson and had taken him to live in France and he would not be given back until their mom left their dad. Which she did and Yamato returned a year later with a broken arm from falling out of a tree.   
  
Now, Yamato lived with their dad and Takeru thought that the hurting had stopped, but he was still terrified of his father.  
  
"DAME!!!!ONICHAN!!!!" Takeru wailed as he felt tears pour from his eyes.   
  
"Shush, TK." Hikari went over and hugged her friend.  
  
"Hikari, let me take care of Takeru." Hikari glared at the man that was trying to take TK.  
  
"NIISAN!!" Yamato ran up from behind and grabbed Takeru. Taichi grabbed Hikari and stepped a few feet back, so he could give Hikari to Sora. Sora took Hikari and then moved to take Takeru from Yamato, who was rolling his hands into fists, causing his knuckles to turn white.  
  
"Yamato, c'mon we're going home!" Yamato shook his head.  
  
"NO!" Taichi stared at the father and son, then turned and ran to where his mother was.   
  
"OKASAN! Takaishi-chan!" Taichi ran up to them gasping for air.   
  
"Tai, what's wrong, honey?" Taichi pointed in the direction of the field. Haru stared at her son.   
  
"Oh God, no!" Nancy ran towards the field at top speed.   
  
"Ishida-sempai." Taichi said as his mom stood up and watched her friend run towards her sons. Hikari, Sora and Takeru appeared besides Taichi looking shaken.   
  
"What's wrong, Hikari?" Hikari looked at Takeru who was struggling in Sora's arms.  
  
"ONICHAN!" Takeru wailed as he spread his arms in the direction of his family. Haru lifted Takeru into her arms.  
  
"It's ok, TK. It's going to be ok." Haru stared at the little boy and waited for his blue eyes to return to normal, but they didn't, they remained cloudy and spilling gallons of water.  
  
"Yagami-chan, can we go help Yama?" Sora asked as she pulled on the bottom of Haru's shirt.   
  
"Let's all go. Taichi get your sister." Taichi picked up Hikari and followed his mom towards the arguing couple.  
  
"YAMA!" Sora screamed as she saw him standing in his boxers. His torso, arms and thighs covered in bruises and cuts. She ran to him and stared at her friend in disbelief.  
  
"Sor, move it!" Taichi bellowed as Masachi's hand connected with Yamato's head. Yamato stood his ground and glared at his father.  
  
"Onichan!" Takeru screamed again and tried to get out of his spot, but found it futile. Sora and Taichi each took a side of Yamato and held his hand.  
  
"We need to go." Taichi said. Yamato shook his hand.  
  
"I'm no coward!" Yamato said, his face remaining blank of any and all emotions.  
  
"What type of child does this? No, fucking child should look like this fucking kid. He's so damn retarded and it's all your fault! He's too much like you, Bitch!" Masachi glared at his ex wife.   
  
"MASACHI, STOP IT!" Haru and Nancy both looked over their shoulder at the sound of Seto Yagami's voice. Haru smiled at her husband who stepped up to face the man that Yamato and Takeru called Father.  
  
"Why the hell do you give a flying fuck, Yagami?" Seto glanced over at his son and his friends. He knew his daughter was safe with his wife, but his son was too close for comfort.  
  
"Taichi, go to your mother!" Taichi stared at his father. Seto glared at his son and raised his voice to an order. "GO!" Taichi nodded and fled to his mother. "Sora, Yamato do the same!" Sora nodded and stared to leave, but stopped when Yamato tightened his grip on her hand.   
  
"Yama, let's go." Yamato shook his head. Sora walked to his side and looked at the blank face that stared at her. The azure oceans were cold and forbidding as she stared at him. He looked at her and smiled quickly, allowing his defense to fall for a second. He nodded and followed Sora to his mother, brother and friends.  
  
Haru and Nancy tried to stop the children form seeing it, but they couldn't cover Yamato's eyes. In fact, they couldn't move Yamato. He kept his hand interlocked with Sora's, but watched as his father and Taichi's yelled at each other, occasionally using their fists.  
  
"Oh God, Haru, Gomen nasai!" I can't believe he would do this just to get Matt back." Yamato looked at his mom, then at Sora who stood besides him, staring in shock at the two men. Yamato leaned over to Sora and whispered her name into her ear. She looked at Yamato and smiled at her friend.  
  
"When'll this stop?" Sora whispered.   
  
"Soon." Yamato glanced at his father and sighed. "Watch Takeru for me." Sora stared at Yamato in shock. Yamato smiled his million-dollar smile and pecked Sora on the lips before letting go of her hand and starting towards the quarreling men.  
  
"YAMATO!" Nancy screamed as she watched in horror as her so ran into the fight.  
  
"Onichan!" Takeru screamed as Seto and Masachi's fists smacked into Yamato simultaneously. Yamato gasped as he fell to the ground. Seto froze in utter shock at what he had done, but that was enough time for Masachi to grab Yamato and leave.  
  
That was the last time Takeru saw Yamato until they went to summer camp four years later.  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~   
  
"Yama?" Sora opened her eyes as she looked around the dark room. She felt a strange presence near her. She looked to her right and saw a pair of glowing silver eyes and a pearly white smile.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode, Love." Sora screamed as the figure moved towards her. "Don't fear, we're together now."   
  
"NO!!!" Sora screamed in terror as she felt a pair of arms snake around her petite body. "YAMA!!! TAI!!!!" Sora tried to get out of the grip, but the only thing she felt was a pair of lips being pressed against hers.  
  
"What's wrong, Love?" The light flickered on and Sora stared at the face that looked at her in complete shock.  
  
"Oh God." Sora gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow another chapter done. Well, do you like, please R&R. I know that was a long flash back, but I had to get that little bit of Sorato in it. It's Takeru's proof of what his brother felt, sadly its obvious that Taichi and Hikari completely missed it. Yeah, well, I better go start the next chapter. Till then, ja ne. 


	5. Get over Her

I just want to thank all of you guys who have reviewed my story.   
  
Courtney83, this is the prequel to my story Matchmakers. So to answer your question you can check out that story and see. It lets u in on a hint about what u wanted to know. I'm being so not blunt, b/c I don't want to ruin it for anybody else. But I recommend all of you guys should read my other story. It's good. Well here's the story enjoy! ^.^V  
  
5:Get over her  
  
Yamato stared at his dinner. He couldn't and wouldn't eat it. He didn't have an appetite and was too worried about Sora. No way he would let his friends know, but he had a feeling that he was too transparent. He looked up at his band mates; they were all staring at him. Yoshio, Seki and Kani watched as Yamato placed his hashi on the plate and glanced out side.  
  
"Dude," Seki smirked at Yamato, who looked back at his band mates with a blank face.   
  
"What?" Yamato asked as he eyed his friends.  
  
"Well, tell us." Yamato raised his eyebrow at Seki's question.  
  
"Excuse me?" Seki and Kani smirked. Yoshio remained quiet in his seat jus watching Yamato.  
  
"How does it feel not having your wife with you?" Yamato glared at Kani.   
  
"Fuck off!" Kani looked a bit hurt.  
  
"Dude, she's always with you and you guys always stare at each other with such longing. I just-" Yoshio stood up.  
  
"Yamato doesn't need to be pestered about Sora. She just died you Asses. How would you feel if your best friend died in front of your own eyes?" Yoshio stared down the two obviously Japanese teens.   
  
"Awful." Seki replied, his black bangs brushing in front of his green eyes. He was 17 and the best drummer the group had ever heard. Yet, the poor guy didn't have the guts to go after the girl he liked, because he knew that one of Yamato's friends liked her. Seki had liked Mimi since before she started flirting, but he refused to do anything, because he wanted to give her to Jyou, a guy that would love her a lot more then he could. But he still loved her company.  
  
"I don't think that I'd be able to face anybody for a while." Kani answered. Kani was 6 feet tall no less no more. He was a stick, but his black hair had the best red tips, they matched his awkward red eyes. Those eyes had almost always attracted the most interesting girls to him. If you just saw his eyes, you'd swear he was albino, but he wound up just having contacts that he had fallen in love with and refused to remove, unless he was sleeping. Kani had no current love interest, except his keyboard. That guy could spend an eternity playing the board, he always came away with new music and Yamato was able to think of lyrics by the next day that matched the tune.  
  
"I thought so." Yoshio smiled at Yamato. Yoshio was the only non-Japanese member of the group. Sure he had a Japanese name, but that was just due to the fact that he thought his name was a little out of place. How many Japanese people were called Blood in their native tongue? So for the sake of his sanity and his group, he changed to name legally to Yoshio. He had dirty blond hair that was normally cut military style and his eyes were green-hazel. His family was a mystery. Yoshio never really talked about his past only saying that he lost his parents when he was young and his siblings left him alone. The girl he had been in love with actually got married when she was thirteen to some milkman, but that's what happens when you fall for a girl four years your elder.  
  
"Arigato, dude." Yamato muttered as he stood to face his friend. "Yoshio, what time does the plane leave?" Yamato asked, his voice masked with the cool, calm and collected tone he always had when he was hiding something.  
  
"8:30 pm. Why?" Yoshio scanned his friend's face for any hints, but he didn't need to know why Yamato wanted to know. It was obvious that he was going to spend the entire time searching for Sora. Yoshio smirked at the idea of his friend searching the small coastline for the fiery-haired girl.   
  
"No reason, just wanted to know so I can tell Mimi, Taichi, Takeru and-" Yamato's voice faded and he stared blankly at the wall.  
  
"Sora?" Seki asked, but immediately covered his head when Yoshio glared at him. It normally was like this. Kani and Seki stood up for each other, while Yamato and Yoshio stood p for each other. Well, Yoshio hadn't always been in the group. He was only a few weeks old, a sub, while Sitsun was on a sabbatical with his girlfriend traveling the world.   
  
Seki sighed. He was getting tired of the knew guy acting like he was an original. He seemed way too friendly with Yamato and Yamato's friends. Seki had almost killed Yoshio when they were swimming and Yoshio went and laid besides Sora and Mimi while they were sunbathing. Seki and Taichi had to look at Yamato to see how to react. Yamato didn't know it, but he was the person that Seki looked up to when it came to women.   
  
Seki had almost blown a fuse laughing when he saw Yamato chuck a flip flop at Yoshio. When he turned to glare at Yamato, his hand 'accidentally' landed on Sora's butt. Yamato had dove under water and staid there until Sora came and got him, which didn't take that long, since she knew how he was going to react. Seki was grateful that Mimi followed quickly after Sora.   
  
"Yamato, listen, you need to get over her. She's gone and I doubt anybody is still looking for her." Yoshio added as he walked out the door. Yamato was just staring blankly at the wall.   
  
"Yamato?" It was Mimi's voice that pulled Yamato from his trance. He looked at his pink haired friend.  
  
"Yeah, Mims?" Yamato asked. He only glanced at her before, realizing something.  
  
"Yamato, we have to leave in two hours. What are we going to do with Sora's things?" Mimi had tears building in her eyes as she finished asking the question.  
  
"Ask Takeru to get into the room, we're bringing her stuff with us. I have to go. I'll see you at the airport." Yamato ran out of the building and left his three friends baffled.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"What do you think is so important that he'd risk missing his flight?" Takeru asked as he stared at Taichi.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope he's getting Yoshio." Kani replied as he glanced out at the private jet waiting to transport them to France. Kani looked over at the snack bar and saw Yoshio walking towards them.  
  
"Look at that ass. First he's defending Yamato, then he was telling him it was hopeless. He looks so sure of himself." Seki whispered as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall, besides Kani.  
  
"Yeah. Why do you think he left so quickly?" Kani asked as he threw his hands into his pockets. Seki shook his head.  
  
"No, what would be better to know is why he wants Yamato to get over Sora?" Kani and Seki looked over at Taichi who was glaring at Yoshio. Taichi was squatting besides Kani, his hair shadowing his face adding a eery glow to Taichi.  
  
"Why do you want to know that?" Kani asked as he lowered himself besides Taichi.  
  
"What kind of dick would tell somebody to get over a friend that was just kidnapped?!" Taichi said as he glanced at the two guys. Normally they never got along, this was an exception. Yamato was a good friend to them and somebody was threatening to screw the poor guys mind more then it already is.   
  
"Taichi, why aren't you after Sora? I mean you have as much of a chance as Yamato." Taichi smiled and rubbed his nose.  
  
"I love Sora, but its as a best friend. It'd be like kissing my sister. Besides, I don't know if he remembers, but he claimed Sora when we were a lot younger." Taichi glanced over at Mimi. "I won't admit it to Matt, it's good to have some competition when he doesn't even realizing his doing it. It's a way for me to tell if he's good enough for her." Seki smirked.  
  
"So in other words, you don't have to worry about some hentai getting her and you get to have some fun with setting her up at the same time." Taichi smirked as Seki caught onto his plan.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato ran into Yoshio's room. Normally, Yamato was really good about entering other's rooms, but this was just something he had to do. His gut told him to.  
  
The room was clean, way too clean for a teenage boy that staid for a week.  
  
"It's like he was never here." Yamato went out to the porch and smirked when he looked to his right. "My room." Yamato saw right into his room where his and Sora's bed had been. Yamato tried to imagine him and Sora curled up on the bed sleeping. Takeru was right, it would be a paparazzi field day if they had caught him with Sora like that.   
  
"YAMA!!!" Yamato turned around towards the sound of his name. He ran to the end of the balcony and looked down.  
  
"When did that get there?" Yamato queried as he looked at a small shed. Yamato noticed a shadow moving across the beach. It fell and then another shadow swooped down on the fallen one.   
  
"AAAHHH!" The fallen person screamed a blood-curdling scream and Yamato stared down at the sight in horror. Before he even knew he had moved, Yamato was running down the stairs and was on the beach. The fallen figure was running towards him, and in the light Yamato could tell that the girl had red hair, and she was defiantly a girl.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Yamato ran towards the girl and looked at her. She stared up at him with silver eyes and a wicked grin. Yamato stepped back a few steps.   
  
"She's mine, fool. You're so wrapped up in finding her that you let me get her farther away from you. She's mine! All mine!" The girl lunged at Yamato and he fell to the ground. Darkness enveloped him as his mind raced through images of Sora, Takeru and his friends.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato screamed and sat up in his seat. Takeru was staring at him strangely.  
  
"Onichan?" Yamato looked to his right and saw water and a moon. He looked to his left and Takeru and Taichi were sitting besides him.  
  
"How?" Yamato asked as he stared at his brother, his mind still in a daze from his sleep.  
  
"We found you on the beach. It looked like you were attacked, but you had this clutched in your hand." Taichi held up Sora's sarong. Yamato gulped. Images of what had happened before he had blacked out rushed through Yamato's head. He gulped again and took the fabric from Taichi.  
  
"This is Sora's." Yamato said as he looked up at his brother and friend. They nodded at him, waiting to see what his excuse was.  
  
"Yamato, why did you go out searching for her again?" Yamato's face blanched at the voice. Takeru and Taichi raised their eyebrows as Yamato stared at Yoshio.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?" Yamato asked, his cool façade returning. Takeru glanced at Taichi who nodded. They both knew that Yamato didn't want to deal with Yoshio, something happened and now Yoshio was being pushed away from Yamato.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't noticed, Sora's dead and there's no way we'll find her now that we are going to France." Yamato growled at his friend. Gratefully, Takeru, Taichi, Yamato and Mimi were going to stay at his Grams and Pa-po's home while they were in France. There was more then enough room for the band mates, but Seki and Kani had insisted that they not intrude on the "Takaishi family reunion" as they called it. Now Yamato was glad that they had insisted on not staying there, because if he was that close to Yoshio for much longer, well, let's just say that it would end with Yamato in jail.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Sora sat in the crate. All she knew was that she had been smacked in the head with a blunt object knocking her out. Now she was in a large crate and she felt like she was in the air.   
  
'I'm gonna be sick!' Sora stated as she felt her head. She was not that found of flying. She had no problem when it came to Piyomon, but not when another human being was at the controls and especially not when she was locked in a crate.  
  
'Yama, Taichi, where are you two?' Sora thought as she leaned her head against the crate side. Her mouth and hands were bound with something that she couldn't place.  
  
'I need you guys. Please, Yama…' Sora shut her eyes and fell into sleep.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
'Sora, where are you?' Yamato thought as he looked out the window of the group's jet. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep, yet restless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you guys think? Hope you liked it, pls R&R. 


	6. Ciel

Warning: some sexual details and language!  
  
Ch6: Ciel  
  
It had been a good three hundred years since he had felt lips as luscious as Ciel's. Sang smiled as he touched his lips. He smiled as he thought about his love being stuck in the crate in the cargo deck. She wouldn't leave him this time and he would make sure that Yamato wouldn't take her away from him. He refused to lose her again.  
  
Sang looked up and smiled at the two sleeping blonds before him and the growling brunette. None of them knew who he really was, they all thought he was some orphaned kid.   
  
"Hmph" Sang smiled contently.  
  
"Sora…" Sang glared at the older blond. He was going to insure that this was his largest show- and his last!  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato stared at a beautiful beach. He started towards it and smiled as he saw the beautiful clear water. He loved being at the beach. He loved it more then anything and he wanted to go and dive into it.   
  
"Yama?" Yamato stopped as he was knee high into the water. He turned and saw Sora coming towards him. Yamato froze as he stared at Sora.  
  
"Sora?" Yamato ran towards her and smiled as they met in a hug. Yamato smiled at his friend as she smiled up with her wine colored eyes.  
  
"Oh, Yama, I thought I'd never see you guys again." Yamato held Sora to him as he felt his heart skip a few beats. She missed him. No matter if it was a dream, Yamato didn't care. All he cared about was Sora being with him and the fact that she missed him. Him!  
  
"Sora, is this real?" Yamato asked as he held Sora at arms distances. Sora smiled and hugged Yamato again.   
  
"Yes. I hope it is. I don't want to wake up if it isn't." Sora said as she buried her head in Yamato's chest. Yamato smiled and held onto Sora as if he'd lose her if he let go.  
  
"Where are you?" Yamato asked quickly, before he would lose her. "I need to find you." Sora frowned as she looked into the worried blue eyes that shone down on her.  
  
"I'm in a crate. I don't know where." Yamato sighed and glanced at the ocean.   
  
"Let's go swim. We can enjoy each other until we-" A voice cut off Yamato.  
  
"Now landing in Charles De Gaulle Airport." Yamato looked at Sora, but she was gone in a puff of smoke and in her place was a shadowed figure that had silver eyes.   
  
"Too late, Yamato! She's mine!" Everything went dark and Yamato felt himself bouncing.  
  
"SORA!" Yamato sat up and stared around the airplane. Again Takeru and Taichi were staring at Yamato like he was crazy. Yamato shook his head and sighed. In the ten hours it took to get to France he had been awake for less then one hour. There was no way he would be sleeping tonight.  
  
"Onichan, we need to go." Takeru said as he handed Yamato his duffle bag.   
  
"Merci, Takeru." Yamato said in his French accent. He was glad that he was in France, he felt comfortable here. He had spent a lot of his younger childhood with his mother's parents and he loved them for that. He honestly believed that they had stopped him from being his father.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Yoshio, where are you going?" Seki asked as he watched Yoshio vanish behind the corner. He was heading for the cargo bay.   
  
"Seki, what are you doing?" Kani asked grabbing Seki's elbow. "Let him go. It'll be less pressure on the group and we'll find him soon enough. We need time apart." Seki nodded and followed Kani towards the waiting cab.   
  
"Bonjour, messieurs et mademoiselle." The taxi man smiled and greeted the six teens. Yamato sensed the sudden tension and spoke to the taxi driver.   
  
"Bonjour, monsieur." Yamato replied. Everybody in the car breathed a sigh of relief that somebody knew the language. Yamato smiled inwardly.  
  
"Où a, monsieur?" Yamato glanced around at the airport and sighed.  
  
"A Lupe rue, maison vingt-un cents cinq, s'il vous plait." Yamato sat back in his seat as the man nodded and started in the direction of the house.  
  
"Wow, Yama, I never knew you spoke French." Yamato smiled.  
  
"One of my hidden talents." Mimi smiled at her friend's calmness. She expected him to be more withdrawn with no Sora, but then again Paris did do things to you that you can't explain.  
  
"Mims, you didn't know that Yamato and Takeru here are half-n-halves?!" Mimi looked at Taichi in shock.  
  
"What?" Takeru sighed as Mimi stared at her two friends. Takeru didn't like France the way his brother did. He wasn't really into learning the language either. He knew enough to get him out of trouble if he got lost, other wise he would just say his grandfather's name and the people normally knew where he was supposed to be.   
  
"Takeru, can you speak French, too?" Mimi asked with joy in her eyes.  
  
"Not really. I know enough to get by." Takeru paused and glanced at his brother who was staring out the window absentmindedly. "I didn't live here a year like Onichan." That got Mimi even more wild up.  
  
"Yamato!" Yamato didn't move, instead he tapped the driver's shoulder as the car came to a stop.  
  
"Excusez-moi, mais t'arretez la, s'il vous plait. J'ai besoin d'un rendez-vous la." Takeru glared at his brother. "S'il vous palit, apportent mes amies a l'address que je t'ai pris." The driver nodded and Yamato got out handing the man a bill. "Merci beaucoup."  
  
"I'll see you at your grandparent's place, Ishida!" Taichi stated as Yamato walked into the building in front of him.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Ciel!" Sang grasped Sora's arms as she tried to escape from his grasp. He wanted her so badly, but he refused to take her until she was fully his and there was no Yamato in the picture.   
  
It was so funny that everyone, except Yamato and Sora, knew that they were in love with the other one. Sang despised that in one way, but in the other was grateful that they hadn't done anything to insure he would not be the first to drink Sora's beauty.   
  
"Sang, stop!" Sora's pleads became more and more desperate with each inch he pushed closer to her. He was fully dressed, but Sora, no Sora hadn't had clothes on from the time that he'd taken them from her. He never retrieved one, because of a brilliant plan that came into his mind.  
  
"Ciel, calm thy self. It is not good to be so tense when we do this." Sora's eyes shrunk as she realized what he was going to do to her. She started bucking beneath him, trying with all of her might to get him off of her.   
  
"I'm not Ciel! I'm Sora Takenouchi!" Sang froze as he stared at the girl in his arms. Now he was certain of his original thought. Ciel had been seduced by another man. One that had given her a child and somehow that name and beauty had gone from generation to generation undetected until now. Sora was truly a beauty that deserved her ancestors beauty, but Yamato would not have her.   
  
"You are Ciel!" Sang stared into Sora's eyes as she stared back at him, the terror and urge to fight ceased and was over come with a stupor. "You are Ciel!" Sang kissed Sora's naked stomach and smiled as he traced images on her belly.   
  
"Yama…" Sang looked up in shock. She was under his spell. She shouldn't be able to recall anybody or anything unless Sang wished it.   
  
"Ciel, my love, we must stay together. We won't let anybody get in our way of being one again." Sora nodded and closed her eyes completely. Sang kept one hand tightly around Sora's waist and the other playfully torturing her lower entrance. "What's your name, love?"  
  
"Ciel." Sora whispered as she felt heat rising from inside of her. Sang smiled wickedly at her.  
  
"And who do you love?" Sora stared at Sang, his silver eyes casting a look of love and lust in his eyes.  
  
"You." Sang smiled and lowered his body to Sora's legs. One thing he always did before he started to make love with Ciel was drink her dry, or at least he always thought she was dry, but she always came with more for him. Now he would do the same to his Ciel. Although it wasn't his real Ciel, she would do. Sang smiled mysteriously and started his oral assault on Sora's leg.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
In the back of Sora's mind she knew that she was being molested. She could feel it, but when she looked she saw a mass off blond hair and the first thought that came to her was of Yamato and her body stiffened at the idea of him. Sora was afraid now. She didn't know what to do. She would have to play along with Sang's game and win his trust. Hopefully, she would be allowed to go out. She could easily find Yamato if they were in France. In fact she knew exactly where he was.   
  
'Yama, just wait for me. Please don't give up.' Sora thought as she felt a warm liquid escape from her chest. Sora sat up in shock.  
  
"What the hell?" Sang looked up at her with puppy dog expression, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. Sora slightly gasped as she recognized who he was.   
  
"Sorry, Ciel. I couldn't help myself." Sora glared at him.  
  
"Then no more for you!" Sora stated and pushed him away. She was surprised at the fact that she hadn't recognized him earlier. She had been around him so much.   
  
"Why?" Sang asked looking a little sad at the fact that she was denying him what he wanted.  
  
"You can't go doing that to me! I won't allow it!" Sora didn't know why she was freaking out about the fact that this guy had just started sucking her blood, but she knew she and to keep it calm and cool.   
  
"Fine." Sang sat up and wiped his face before bringing his lips to hers. When he pulled away he was a little dissatisfied with Sora not kissing back, but none the less he let her go.  
  
"I need to get clothes, Sang." Sora cringed at his name. Now she understood why he had changed it. It was a foreshadowing name of what was to become of him.  
  
"Fine." He handed her a shirt and some pants. "Use this. The pin is: 7672. I never understood what the hell that Yamato ass meant when he chose those numbers." Sora's heart skipped a beat. She and Yamato had deciphered their names a long time ago. It was their pager number. His was:9262, while hers was: 7672. She bit her lip so she wouldn't smile.  
  
"Ciel, don't be out too long." Sora nodded and threw the clothes on. Now she just had to figure out where she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow I finished this chap in record time. Next one coming soon. Thanks so much for reading. 


	7. Meeting

Well, here's the new installment for this wonderful story. So sorry, about not giving u guys a translation for the last story with the lil french. This time I remebered though, so the ( ) means that's what they said. Other wise I dont' see any problems so enjoy this one.   
  
7: MEETING  
  
Yamato walked into the giant library he had almost grown up in. He smiled as he walked up to the check out stand and smiled at the woman sitting there. She had been there every day since he started to come here.   
  
"Bonjour, belle femme. (Hello, beautiful woman)" Yamato said as he stared at her with a nice smile. She looked up with him and her green eyes lit up and she smiled.  
  
"Oh, Matteu. Bonjour. Comment t'allez vous? (Oh, Matthew. Hello how are you?)" Yamato smiled at the lady and sat on the counter.  
  
"Ca va comme-ci comme-ca. Et vous? (So So. You?)" The lady looked at him and frowned slightly.  
  
"Bien, mais, pourqoui- (good,but, why-)" The lady stopped and smiled as she remembered that people understood what they were talking about. "Why are you so-so? What's wrong, Matteu?" She asked with her strong French accent. Yamato smirked at his French name.   
  
"Um…" Yamato glanced at his hands. He felt the woman's eyes on him and he knew he wasn't going to sneak away from his mistake.  
  
"Eh bien. (Well)" Her green eyes stared at Yamato and she started to giggle.  
  
"What?!" Yamato looked up surprised at the sudden, unexpected noise.  
  
"You are in love!" Yamato froze and stared at her in shock. Was he really that transparent? "Who is zis lucky woman?" Yamato smiled as he thought of Sora.   
  
"Well, Brigitte, I can't really say." Brigitte furrowed her brow.  
  
"Why?" Yamato sighed and glanced out the window at the street.  
  
"She was kidnapped." Yamato felt something inside of him almost die when he thought of Sora being at the mercy of some perverted asshole.   
  
"Oh, I see." Brigitte stared at Yamato. She was a in her late twenties early thirties, but looked very good for her age. She had sparkling green eyes always filled with emotion and her hair was a light brown, but it pulled off so well with her eyes.  
  
"Something happened and I fell over the balcony at the hotel we were staying at and she was trying to help and she fell off." Yamato felt a lump in his throat that he hadn't felt since he had vowed never to cry again. Brigitte had tears in her eyes, she was always a very tender woman and very emotional.  
  
"What happened next?" Yamato sighed.  
  
"She…somebody grabbed her and took her." Yamato sighed.   
  
"Matteu, what about the dreams you have?" Yamato looked up at shock. He had forgotten that she knew about his dreams. He would always tell her what he dreamt about and she'd help decode their meanings. Only when they really got strong it meant something was happening at home. Yamato refused to talk about them to any of the others, because they rarely same any more and he didn't want to be thought of as crazy.  
  
"She's alive and we're hanging out."   
  
"What does she look like?" Yamato smiled as he started to think of how to describe what a beauty she was.  
  
"She has shoulder length fiery hair with these eyes that are like wine." Brigitte smiled as she saw the expression on Yamato's face. She had watched him grow since he was about two. Always showing interests in reading and he was always so happy. But Then he was coming more often when he was six or seven. He started to talk less, but she started to pull him to the corner and get things out of him. She was young then. Was finally old enough to get a job, before it was volunteer work.   
  
"…Sora" Brigitte snapped her head to pay attention to the young man before her.  
  
"What does that mean?" Yamato brushed his cheeks and found tears falling down them.  
  
"Sky." Brigitte smiled and hugged Yamato quickly.  
  
"Bonne chance, Mattue. J'espere que tu la trouvee et dit quelle ton coure dit a tu. (Good luck. I hope you find her and say what your heart says to you.)" Yamato smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Where's the books on the old family property?" Brigitte looked up at Yamato curiously. "I want to find out about my family. I mean didn't my father's family own beach property a few hundred years back that got sold because of some curse?" Brigitte smiled. That was the boy she'd known. He loved his family past and loved to learn about it. Even though he had a strong mask on, he usually was very good about being honest around her.  
  
" Reference, Ishida-Takenouchi-Takaishi." Yamato looked up in shock.  
  
"Sora!" Brigitte looked confused as Yamato turned and ran in the direction of the reference section. He found the book and flipped it open to the first clipping.  
  
A murderer has been running around killing off members of the Ishida family in the early sixteen hundreds. The murder was supposed to know the arts of magic as he left his victims with no blood and only two cuts along their jugular vein. The latest victim had been the last surviving members of the French Ishida's. Arielle (10), Lily (12), and Jeanne Ishida (34) had been found dead in their home. There was no sign of the eldest son, Sang or his seven year old brother, Pierre. A few days after the findings of the bodies, Pierre had been found dead on the Takenouchi grounds. Some people believed that it had been murdered by Michael Takenouchi after discovering that his daughter was with child and went after the only person that he thought could be the father. Michael reported that he had found his daughter Ciel holding the half dead body of Sang. Ciel had clung to him for dear life as her father reportedly chucked him out and told him never to touch his daughter or any member of his blood line.  
  
In the corner there was a picture of a young woman holding a child in her arms. From the way the picture looked, the woman had orange hair and fair skin, but the baby seemed to have white hair. The caption read: Ciel Takenouchi with her son.   
  
Besides that picture was one of a young man with obviously blond hair and very familiar image. Yamato stared at the picture trying to place it, but the only thing he could of was that he was family and it was in his blood.   
  
As Yamato scanned the page a name caught his eye. The full name of his ancestor: Sang Yoshio Ishida. Yamato sat up and looked around the room quickly. There was only one other person in the reference section. He had short blond hair and was very pale and he wore pure black. Yamato inhaled sharply as he recognized the person.  
  
"Yoshio?" The guy turned and smiled at Yamato. He smiled a toothy grin that showed two large canine teeth, while his menacing eyes were silver and snake-like. Yamato stumbled backwards as he tried to get up, but the man was besides him in an instant.  
  
"Where are you going, Yamato?" He said in a calm, intimidating voice. Yamato gulped as he recognized the voice as the one from his dreams.  
  
"Where is Sora?" Yamato managed to growl as he stared at the man's eyes.  
  
"Dead." Yamato felt his insides twist and shake in horror at the word.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Yamato stated as he glared at him. The man smiled.  
  
"Respect your elders, Nephew!" Yamato glared at him.   
  
"I'm no way your nephew!" Yamato stated as he tried to stand, but found the effort futile.  
  
"Oh yes, you are. You are the offspring of my brother's children. I saved you! Over four hundred years ago!" Yamato glared at him. "By me saving Pierre, he was able to find my father and insure that our family lineage lived on. Pierre had a boy that looked like him murdered so he could survive in peace. I knew we were doomed, that's why my father left. He never wanted to see his nightmare take his family. That's why he went to Japan and thus sprung your father." Yamato glared at him.  
  
"Sang, get the hell away from me, before I kill you for harming MY Sora!" Sang chuckled. The un-frightened chuckle sent shivers up and down Yamato's spine.  
  
"She's alive, but not as Sora. Sora died and now my Ciel has returned to me." Yamato grabbed the edge of his chair as he realized what had happened.  
  
"You took Sora, because you wanted to twist her mind into that of your lover!" That was the last straw. Yamato lunged forward only to have two sets of hands shaking his shoulders worriedly.  
  
"Yamato!" Yamato looked up at Taichi and Kani. Behind them Mimi, Seki and Takeru were staring at Yamato worriedly.  
  
"What?" Yamato looked around trying to figure out where Sang had vanished to.  
  
"Look who we found!" Seki said happily. He grabbed a girl with blond hair and green-gray eyes, who was hand-in-hand with a blue haired teen that Yamato knew all too well.  
  
"Sitsun!" Yamato leapt up and hugged his friend "Wow! Neko, you look great. Has this knuckle head been taking care of you?" Neko's smile faded as she looked at Yamato.  
  
"Where's my cousin, Yamato?" Yamato felt his insides twitch. She was referring to Sora. How was he going to tell her that Sora was gone.  
  
"She's shopping." Mimi said quickly. Everyone glanced at mimi in shock. Sora would never go shopping here without Yamato and Taichi with her to insure that she didn't meet any idiots.   
  
"Yama?" Neko looked at him sadly as she tried to figure out what was going through his head.  
  
"Excuse me." Yamato ran out of the room at full speed. He only stopped when he was outside and down three blocks and that was only because he had crashed into some poor girl.  
  
"Excusez-moi, Madamoiselle." Yamato murmured as he glanced at her. She wasn't moving from her spot.   
  
"Yama?" The girl asked quietly. Yamato sighed. He thought it was one of his fan girls. Now he was in for it.   
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry, but-" Yamato stopped as he felt a body press against his. Yamato looked at the face being pushed to his chest and he gasped as he saw red colored hair. "Sora." Yamato said quietly. Sora smiled at him.  
  
"Yama!" That was the last person Yamato had expected to run into. His hole body ached as he stared at his friend. He could tell something had happened to her.   
  
"What did that asshole do to you?!" Yamato asked as he grabbed Sora's shoulders. He stared into her eyes, absorbing every feeling he could get from Sora at that moment.  
  
"He…" Sora hesitated as she thought of the molestation she had been through. She wouldn't consider it rape, but if he touched her again. She'd kill him, if Yamato didn't before her. Yamato was looking like he would kill anybody that came between the two of them right then and there.  
  
"Ciel!" Sora threw herself into Yamato's arms at the sound of Sang's voice.  
  
"Bastard!" Yamato whispered, Sora could tell that he didn't want Sora to hear, but she had.  
  
"Ciel? Love? Where are you?" Sora kept herself wrapped in Yamato's arms, praying that Sang wouldn't recognize her in the ally.  
  
"I'll kill him." Yamato murmured. Sora looked up and stared at Yamato. He was glaring in Sang's direction.  
  
"Yamato!" Sang's laughter rang through the ally.   
  
"You bet it's me, you fucking dick!" Yamato spun around, still blocking Sora from Sang's view.  
  
"So, our little talk didn't help any?" Yamato felt Sora clutch to his shirt and Yamato stopped any movement towards Sang, instead he slowly backed away.   
  
"Leave her alone!" Yamato screamed at the top of his lungs. He saw Sang take one step, but the next thing he knew he was holding Sora in his arms. "Sora!" Yamato started forward, but Sang put a knife to Sora's neck. Yamato froze and stared at him.   
  
"Say goodbye, Yamato!" Sora stared at Yamato with a rising fear as Sang plunged the knife into her neck.  
  
"SORA!!!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't u love cliffhangers? Sorry, bout that, I'll have the next ch up soon. till then tell me what u think so far. ja 


	8. Unmasked

Hey, you guys, well i hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm getting these chapters doen quickly over the week, because my teachers like to give us more work over he weekend then the week. lol well, I hope you guys enjoy.  
  
8: Unmasked!   
  
Yamato woke up in his room. He knew it like the back of his hand. He was in his grandparents' home and that meant that he had seen everything he had thought he had.   
  
"She's dead." Yamato whispered quietly. "NO!" Yamato threw his pillow across the room and lunged at his punching bag. "I'll kill that bastard! One limb at a time! I'll take him apart!"  
  
"Onichan?" Takeru peeked into Yamato's room. "Hey, um, how are you?" Takeru was very cautious as he noticed his brother's anger.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Yamato snapped at his brother. He didn't want to deal with anybody today.  
  
"You have to go set up for the concert. We've cancelled three already and this is the last one." Yamato looked at Takeru like he was crazy. "You've been asleep for a week. Whenever we came in here you were sound asleep." Yamato slapped himself mentally. He had to go. He had been too much of a burden to his   
  
friend's and family already, he didn't need to become more so.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Where's Yoshio?" Yamato asked as he finished the stage. It was twenty minutes until the show started and Yoshio hadn't shown up yet. For some reason Yamato was happy that the bass wasn't showing his face.  
  
"Well, we have a surprise." Kani said staring at Seki with a nervous expression on his face. Yamato stared between his friends.  
  
"Yes?" Yamato queried as he took a seat on a speaker case.  
  
"Well, you see-" Kani started, but a hyper Seki cut him off.  
  
"Sitsun's gonna play this gig!" Yamato stared at them in shock. He was so sure that Sitsun and Neko had left and that Sitsun would most likely come back and not want to be in the band anymore.   
  
"Seki, I don't think he's glad about this." Kani whispered as he stared at the contorted looks on his friend's face.  
  
"Wow!" Yamato said as he stood up. "Wow, that's cool."  
  
"Show's starting, you guys." Yamato nodded. He grabbed his electric guitar and headed towards the stage.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Sang smiled as he watched Ciel walk to her seat. He was having fun now. He had erased any and all memory of Yamato Ishida from Sora's mind and replaced them all with memories that Ciel and he had spoken of. Now Sora was Ciel and Sang was happy with his love with him. Yet, the part that excited him more then anything else, was that Yamato had seen Sang kill Sora. In a sense he had, but Yamato would have a heart attack when he saw his beloved best friend watching his concert.   
  
"Ciel, what are you doing?" Sang asked as he looked down at the woman who held the memories and looks of his lover. Ciel (A/N K, just so you guys know I'm gonna refer to Sora as Ciel when it's Sang's POV.) smiled at Sang's human disguise. He had explained that the deformities he had formed where horrifying to mortals and that they would leave screaming before his presence. Instead he wore green colored contacts to cover the silver and long sleeves and pants so nobody saw how truly pale he was.  
  
"Nothing." Ciel said with a little jump. She glanced at the stage where the band was performing. The lead singer was very attractive with his blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Yet, at that moment, the eyes seemed sad and sick, almost dead. Ciel didn't understand why he would feel like that if he obviously had so many girls trying to woo him.  
  
"That's Ishida, Yamato. He's the main singer." Ciel nodded as Sang kissed her cheek. She glanced at him and smiled. Part of her wanted to hurt him and run onto the stage, but that was a small part and she ignored it. The rest of her body was telling her to stay and be comfortable with her fiancé.   
  
"I'm hungry." Ciel whispered as the band hit their final cord for the latest song.  
  
"I'll be back. Stay here." Ciel nodded as Sang turned and left. Ciel turned her gaze to the stage and she stared at the singer on stage.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato looked out at the audience, he was pouring his soul into this song. He was the writer of it. Nobody really knew it, at least they didn't say anything if they knew, but Yamato had written it for Sora. He was going to sing it to her at her birthday party, but now there would be no party. Sang had stolen that away from him along with a part of him he never really acknowledged Sora owned.  
  
Yamato stared into the audience and almost stopped singing as he caught the stare of beautiful wine colored eyes. Yamato took a breath of air while Seki started his drum solo.  
  
'Sora!' Yamato thought and he smiled softly as he held her gaze, she only raised her eyebrows curiously. After a few seconds of staring the drum solo was nearing its end, but then something happened that caused Yamato to growl in rage.   
  
Yamato narrowed his eyes as Sang walked up to Sora and handed her a bag of candy and wrapped his arm around her. If that wasn't bad enough, Sora turned and kissed Sang on the lips. Then to top every single problem Yamato had just seen, every single heart break, Sang looked at Yamato and smiled. His green eyes flashing and sent Yamato into a burst of realization.  
  
Sang was Yoshio!  
  
The guy that Yamato had known as Yoshio- his friend Yoshio- pulled Sora away from the crowd. Making sure that Yamato was still watching him and Sora.   
  
"Yamato!" Seki elbowed Yamato, causing the blond to glare at his friend.   
  
"What?!" Yamato hissed with venom pouring from his words. Seki's eyes widened in shock and he stared at Yamato with a bit of fear.   
  
"The concert." Seki whispered, making sure that the audience couldn't hear them. "What's wrong?" Yamato glanced at the audience then back at Seki.  
  
"Take over for me! I have to go!" Seki grabbed Yamato's arm.  
  
"Wait, why?" Yamato glanced at Seki and gave him a look that told Seki who it was about. As Seki released Yamato's arm, Yamato ran off stage and Seki turned towards the crowd.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do to an emergency, we have to stop the show. We hope you all enjoyed it and we thank you for showing up." Seki turned and ran off stage, followed closely by Kani and Sitsun.  
  
"Sora!" Seki said as he stared at Kani and Sitsun. Sitsun looked perplexed, but Kani nodded in understanding.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yoshio was Sang and Sang was Yoshio. They were one in the same.  
  
That thought replayed in Yamato's mind as he stormed down the street. He didn't know where he was going, he was just running blindly.  
  
'That bastard took her from me! He knew I love her and he took her!' Yamato's rage was building with every step he took. 'That son of a fucking bitch told me to get over her! I'm going to rip him limb from limb! I'll ensure my ancient uncle is finally put to sleep.'   
  
Yamato slammed into a door. He fell backwards and landed in a puddle. "What the-?!" Yamato started as he looked at his surroundings. He was in an ally and the only entrance was to the street otherwise he had to go through the house. Yamato didn't bother knocking he just walked in.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Sang, why did we leave?" Ciel asked as Sang ushered her into the basement. Ciel stared at him with worry filling her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought we could spend a little alone time together, if you get my drift?" Ciel stared at Sang a little worriedly.  
  
"No." Ciel whispered. Sang stared at his fiery haired love a little taken back by her refusal.   
  
"What did you say?" Sang almost leapt down her throat. Ciel backed away slowly until she was against the far basement wall. The small part of her that had been denying everything she had been doing had finally won. It told her not to do anything sexual. Her mind screamed at her not to do anything except get out of there and away from Sang.  
  
"I said 'no'!" Ciel said a little louder and more sure of herself.  
  
"I won't accept that from my fiancee!" Sang tore at Ciel's shirt and smiled as her naked chest was revealed to him. He smiled as he grabbed both of Ciel's hands and pinned them above her head with one of his own hands while the other softly fondled the mounds of skin. He pressed his body against hers, allowing her to feel his hardening body at the touch and sight of her.   
  
"Stop!" Ciel beckoned as Sang lowered his mouth to her neck and slowly kissed his way down to her nipple. Ciel kneed him in the hardened groin. Sang glared up at her. "Stop it!"  
  
"Never! You are mine now! MINE!" Sang screamed. Sang froze as the door swung open and a shadowed figure stood in the door way.  
  
"FUCKING ASS!!" 


	9. Stalker

Yamato ran towards the basement door. He had heard Sora's screams. He knew that it was time for Sang to die! He wouldn't let him get away with harming Sora and making her friends suffer from not knowing how she was.  
  
Yamato ran into the kitchen and noticed a butcher's knife. He smiled and grabbed it, also grabbing the steak knife for backup. Yamato turned towards the door and started to open it.  
  
"MINE!!!" Sang's voice shook through the house. Yamato stood in the doorway, trying to decide on what his next move was. But the sight he saw before him forced him to skip the plan and just follow instinct.   
  
His every muscle ached to watch Sang and Yoshio get what he deserved. Yamato would make sure that the bastard would die for doing this to Sora and now for embarrassing her and obviously rape.   
  
"FUCKING ASS!" Yamato bellowed, then lunged forward and slashed at Sang with the butcher knife. Sang only laughed as Yamato sliced him. Sang didn't move, he didn't even flinch as the sharp blade cut into his skin, pouring the blood from him.   
  
Sang smiled to himself. The thing that Yamato nor Ciel had realized was how he had survived these past hundreds of years. He was the undead. He walked among the living, but drank from their life source. The sweet, wonderful blood that ran through their veins.   
  
"SORA!" Yamato's voice brought Sang back from his trance. He glared at the blond who was trying to talk to his Ciel. "Sora, it's me, Yamato!" Yamato held Sora's shoulders in his hands as he stared into her eyes. She just looked at him in fear.  
  
"YAMATO, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY CIEL!" Sang roared as he grabbed Yamato by the shoulder and with one slight movement flung him to the stairs.  
  
"YAMATO!" Ciel gasped as she watched in horror as Sang through the rock star away. The part of Sora that had fought so hard to be heard, was screaming Yamato's name now. Ciel covered her ears and curled into a ball in the corner watching helplessly as Sang kicked and punched Yamato.   
  
"Die you bastard! Never interfere with my love life again!" Sang said as he slammed his foot into Yamato's gut once more, before turning towards Ciel. Sang stared at her lovingly as he walked towards her. Only Ciel wasn't staring back with affection, but horror.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sang asked as he stared at Ciel. He licked Yamato's blood from his hand, a malicious smile forming. She stared at the vampire in fear. She had figured out why he had lived so long, he survived off the lives of others. How could she love a man that had killed so many to live? A man that was that selfish!   
  
"Sora…Sora…" Ciel stared at the broken figure of Yamato. He laid on the ground, his azure eyes shining with a mixture of anxiety and affection. Ciel couldn't understand why he was staring at her like that. She didn't understand, but then Ciel felt something smash into her skull and she was absorbed in to blackness.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Where am I?" Ciel asked as she looked at a large field. She was wearing a cream colored dress that she was used to wearing when she had been happy with Sang. (A/N In other words people, just say that somehow this is the real Ciel and she's wearing a dress that they wore in the 1600's.)   
  
"Cheer for us, you two." Ciel saw two small boys, one with humongous brown hair the other with spiky blond, they were smiling at a little boy and girl who must've been their siblings. She watched as the two boys ran off with a red headed girl.  
  
Ciel watched the three children as they chased after the ball kicking it and cheering in victory as it went into the net. She couldn't help but notice how much of a resemblance the blond held to Sang and the red-head to her. Ciel felt tears sliding down her cheek as she looked on at the blond child in interest.  
  
"ONICHAN!!!" Ciel snapped her head to the small blond boy and brunette girl. A tall man was standing before them with a drunken expression on his face.  
  
"NIISAN!!!" The blond that looked like Sang ran from the field at top speed towards the babies. His friends close behind him.   
  
Ciel noticed a movement in the bushes to the far side of the children and was greeted with a pair of shining silver eyes. 'Sang.' Ciel gasped at the sight of her lover. He looked the same he had when they had last seen each other. He was eyeing the red-head with a look of lust, a look that he had only shown when he was near Ciel. But then sang glanced at the blond and glared at him. The red-head was holding his hand and pulling him towards two woman as another man was yelling at the drunkard.  
  
"Sora." The blond whispered to the red-head. His grip tightening on her hand as she looked at him. Ciel gasped as she saw the emotion in the small child's eyes. She didn't know that such a young child could hold that much love in her towards one person.   
  
Another gasp escaped Ciel's lips as the blond kissed the red-head and ran towards the bickering men.  
  
"YAMATO!!!" The tall blond woman screamed at the blond.   
  
"Yamato!?" Ciel questioned as she stared at the boy.  
  
"Yama." Ciel looked to her left and saw a red-head staring at the scene before them. The red-head was in blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a heart on the front. She had sparkling wine colored eyes, but they were filled with sadness as she looked at the scene. The red-head held one hand to her mouth to stifle any sobs that might think of escaping, while the other hand seemed to be held out in the blond's direction.   
  
"Don't go." The red-head whispered as the blond was carried off by the drunkard. The small red-head screamed and tried to run after her friend, but was held back by the brunette boy and girl.  
  
"Sora, you can't go! He wants you to watch TK!" The small red-head, Sora, shook her head at the boy.  
  
"I want my Yama-kun back!" She stared at the boy as tears poured from her eyes. "I want him now, Taichi!" The brunette hugged her and tried to calm the crying girl.  
  
"It won't work. Just stop it now, Taichi. Please." Ciel returned her gaze to the red-head besides her. She had tears flowing down her cheeks as she looked at the forest where Sang was still watching.  
  
"I don't know how long that bastard has watched me." Ciel touched the girl's shoulder. "I'm Takenouchi, Sora." Ciel nodded and realized who the girl was- her great-great-great-great granddaughter and the small girl.   
  
"Takenouchi, Ciel." Sora stared at her in shock. "Please show me another time that you saw him." Ciel said with a tone of remorse in her voice. Sora nodded.   
  
The scenery changed to a parking lot with cars all over the place a boy and girl were hugging. Ciel knew immediately that it was Sora and Yamato. She smiled happily.  
  
"I have to go with my parents for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow though. If that's ok with you, Yama?" Yamato nodded and hugged Sora again before kissing her hand.   
  
"I'll meet you tomorrow. Ja ne." Yamato turned and ran off. Sora climbed into the car. Ciel looked at the beautiful scenery of the mountain. Ciel could tell that the look in Sora's eyes were that of joy and a girl in love.  
  
Ring. Ring.   
  
Ciel looked at the Sora besides her. She was biting her lip as she stared around the mountain side and stopped on a bush where a shadowy figure stood.   
  
"Hello?" Now the voice was loud and seemed to be echoing through out the land. Ciel knew it was Sang's.  
  
"I love you. We'll be together soon."   
  
CRASH!  
  
Ciel stared in alarm as the car Sora had been in tumbled down the mountain side. Ciel saw Sora hit a button on her phone and the next thing she heard was Yamato's voice.  
  
"Moshi-moshi, Ishida Yamato desu. Dare desu ka?"  
  
"Yama…"  
  
"Sora!?" Yamato's voice had a strong tone of fear in his voice at the sound of Sora's voice. "What's wrong!?"  
  
"Cliff…Ichi-hachi line…Yama…I…Yama…" The scenery went black and the last thing Ciel noticed was Sang walking towards Sora.  
  
"Please, tell me what happened!" Sora sighed as she stared at her look alike.  
  
"He stalked me. I wake up in the hospital. I never speak of the accident that I lost my parents in and this happened almost four years ago." Ciel sighed as she realized what was really happening. Sang was lonely and Sora was a good replica of her. At least how she had been when she was younger. Sang had turned Sora into Ciel so he could have the woman he loved with him, even if that meant ruining her life.  
  
"Ciel, can I ask a favor of you?" Ciel nodded as she stared at the tear-stained face of Sora.  
  
"Only if you let me speak first." Sora nodded. "Sora, I need your help to kill Sang." Sora stared at Ciel in disbelief. 


	10. Replay

Yamato groaned as he stared at the body beside him. It was Sora. He tried to lift himself to his knees, but found that agonizing pain that came with it too much to bear.   
  
"Sora." Yamato whispered as he tapped her shoulder. She didn't move. Yamato felt his innards twist as he nudged her again. She remained still, which sent cold chills up and down his spine. Yamato shook her again, he was beginning to lose control of him self. Now, he was controlled by his fear and pushed his body besides her and moved her so he could stare at her face.  
  
"Sora!" Yamato murmured as he felt tears coming down from his eyes. Yamato didn't understand how he could lose her so many times in such a short period of time. He felt so happy when he found her, but now, she's not herself and not even conscious.  
  
"Sora…" Yamato whispered as he brushed a strand of fiery hair from her face. Even in her sleep she looked like an angel. Yamato watched as her lips whispered unheard words to an unknown person.  
  
"Aw, look at them. How cute. It's a Kodak moment!" Yamato glared at the person that spoke of him and Sora.   
  
"You bastard!" Yamato growled and spat at Sang's feet. "Why the hell did you hide like behind that disguise, Yoshio? Or is it Sang?" Yamato asked his voice so filled with hatred that venom seemed to drip from each sound that came from his mouth.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Nephew. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take my fiancée to my room and allow her to regain her strength." Yamato looked around at the grungy basement then looked back at Sang. He lifted Sora into his arms and smiled down at Yamato, with a menacing smile.  
  
"Fucking asshole!" Yamato screamed as loud as he could muster, but immediately regretted it when he was met with the first wave of pain from his injuries.  
  
"Now, now, Nephew you wouldn't want to let my angel here hear you, would you?" Yamato glared at Sang, wishing that looks could kill. He wanted so much to burn a whole into Sang's heart and watch him writhe in agony, just like he was making Yamato feel by taking Sora.  
  
"Au du, Nephew." Sang vanished with his words hanging in the dark must of the basement. Yamato felt himself being lifted from the ground and the next thing he knew he was gagged and blindfolded.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Onichan?" Takeru looked around the small street he had been searching. Takeru was worried for his brother. Takeru knew all too well what his brother was capable of when he was angry and running with vengeance in his veins. Takeru feared and pitied the poor soul that had unleashed this terrible evil in his brother. It would not be stopped until Yamato had his revenge, Takeru knew that for sure.  
  
"Takeru, any sign?" Taichi asked as he ran up to the young blond.   
  
"No." Takeru glanced behind the brunette and shook his head, tears starting to fill his eyes. "What if we never find him? What if something terrible happened to my Onichan!?" Takeru asked as the dam wall broke and his tears flooded his face.  
  
Taichi, who was used to this after the few incidences in the Digi-world and had a younger sibling of his own, embraced the boy and tried to calm him. He knew that it never fully worked, but it was always worth a try. Taichi normally wouldn't hug a guy in public, but they were in France and miles away from anybody that he knew. Then again, Takeru might as well be his little brother, too. Yamato and Taichi had gone through hell and high water to protect both of their younger siblings, they both knew exactly how to calm the kids, even if they couldn't do it as well as the other they still made results.  
  
"Taichi Yagami." Taichi felt the hair on the back of his neck rise at the sound of that familiar voice. He also felt Takeru move away form him.  
  
"Where's my Onichan, Yoshio?" Takeru asked in a voice that was a lot more in control then a few minutes before.  
  
Yoshio only laughed. "Hopefully in Davy Jones' locker." Takeru and Taichi both got ready to jump him for that smart-alack remark. "But knowing my damn luck he survived and is on his way to find his Sora." Yoshio laughed once more and smiled at the younger blond. "My dumb nephew is controlled by his fucking heart, his father was correct in saying that he was too much like his mother. The whore she is." Takeru lunged at Yoshio in rage, but Taichi grabbed him.  
  
"Takeru, calm down. He's out of his mind." Takeru nodded and Taichi kept his hand on Takeru's shoulder.  
  
"I know a way to get rid of him forever, though. I'll never have to worry about Ishida Yamato again. Just watch your backs." Yoshio vanished in a puff of smoke. Takeru glanced at Taichi, his eyes wide in horror. Taichi glanced at Takeru, he had a mask on, and he didn't need Takeru to know he was scared, too, but Yoshio had always given Taichi the creeps. This was just one of final straws to prove Taichi wasn't nuts.  
  
"We have to get to Mimi!" Taichi shouted and turned on his heels and ran like mad towards Takeru's grandparents' home.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Yamato, are you ok?" Mimi asked again, her voice filled with worry as she watched his grandmother bandage and disinfect Yamato's injured torso.  
  
Yamato nodded, but winced in pain as his Grandma applied some more antiseptic. Mimi had found her friend collapsed in an ally a few streets down. She had rushed back to get his grandpa to help.  
  
"Matteu, what the hell made you leave during that concert?" His Grandfather asked curiously. Allowing Yamato to understand that he had made a stupid move in his opinion.  
  
"Pa-po, I…I…" Yamato closed his eyes and just tried to control his voice, but it was showing signs of tears. Yamato tried to swallow, but the lump that had started forming wouldn't allow him to.  
  
"You, what, chou-chou (cabbage or crème-puff- it's one of those two.) ?" Mimi chuckled at Yamato's Grandma's endearment to her now slightly blushing Grandson.  
  
"Grams." Yamato wined. He never really liked that nickname. He was never into being called a food product. Grams smiled at her grandson.  
  
"Oh, Matteu, get over it. You are still mon petit chou-chou whether you like it or not! But most of all you'll remain that way until I die." Yamato had a hint of fear in his eyes.  
  
"No! That won't be for a long time! You can't leave me! Neither of you two can!" Yamato cried and threw himself at his Grandma as if he was a small child again. "You guys can't leave me, too." Yamato cried into Gram's shoulder. Grams smiled and patted Yamato's trembling body.   
  
"Matteu, neither your Pa-po nor I plan on dying any time soon. So you don't have to worry." Yamato nodded at his Grams' soothing comment. Pa-po smiled as he realized what was going on.  
  
"Mademoiselles, could you please let me talk to Matteu in private?" Pa-po asked in the utmost flattering manner. Mimi helped Grams' to her feet and they left Yamato alone with his grandfather.  
  
"Good, now that they are gone, we can talk, Matteu." Yamato sniffled as he stopped the tears that had overwhelmed him.  
  
"Oiu, Pa-po." Yamato said quietly looking at his feet.  
  
"Son, does this whole thing have anything to do with Sora?" Yamato jerked his head up to stare at Pa-po. "I'll take that as a yes." Pa-po smiled. "Tell me about what happened and don't leave anything out." Pa-po sat down across from Yamato and smiled.  
  
"Pa-po, the reader's digest version is that I brought Takeru, Mimi, Taichi and Sora with me on my band's tour as a present for Sora's birthday, but so not to make it really obvious I brought Tai and Mimi along. Takeru always goes so nobody thought twice about him going. But when we were in Hawaii, Sora and I were in our hotel room sleeping when this guy was staring at us. I went to go see how he had gotten there, but instead of finding somebody there, I felt part of the balcony give way and I had to grab onto the next railing. I was there for less then a minute when, Mimi came out to help me up. When I was up I saw this shadow touch Sora and she moved forwards, falling off the side. But she didn't have that same luck I had and the next thing I saw was water splashing. I spent all night and most of the next day searching for her. I was wondering every inch of the beach that I knew of.   
  
Then about thirty minutes before we had to leave, I had this gut feeling to check out Yoshio's room. I ran there and I was looking out from his balcony-, which had a perfect view into Sora, Takeru and my room. I heard a scream from below and saw Sora running on the beach below, I ran down the fire escape and was standing on the beach before I had time to think. When the girl I swore was Sora ran up to me she did something that knocked me unconscious. I awoke on the plane to here.  
  
Everything was great. Not! Yoshio was telling me to get over Sora and that she was dead. When the plane landed he wondered off, which saved his mother fucking ass-"   
  
"YAMATO!" Yamato gulped, he knew he did something wrong when Pa-po said his Japanese name. "Language!" Yamato nodded.  
  
"Sorry. Well by Yoshio not being there it saved me some grief. We caught a cab and I instructed him to come here, but when we were passing the library I asked him to stop and I got out. I told him to take the others here and paid him the fare at that moment. I met up with Brigitte and talked for a little while. Then I went to the reference section to look at the land that my father owned when his family used to be in France. I learned about my Great-great uncle and aunts and grandfather. But when I looked at the picture of my great-great uncle I saw Yoshio, I didn't realize it at first, but when I heard his voice behind me, part of me knew immediately.   
  
I met the freak that had taken Sora, I knew this because he mentioned her and told me what a lousy nephew I am. Then he let, but I woke to my friends standing around me. I got up and left, I didn't need to be around them. I ran into a girl in the ally, and it was Sora. We were talking when he showed up again. Sang-or Yoshio however you'd prefer to think of him- killed her in front of me. Or at least I thought he killed her. I was so overwhelmed that I collapsed and woke up here and then went to the concert where I saw Sora in the crowd. I watched her intently, but Sang came and kissed her! He took her out and was staring at me, making sure I was watching. I ran after them and into his little house where I grabbed a knife at the sound of Sora screaming. I ran down into thee basement to find him…find him…" Yamato looked at his hands. They were balled into fists and the knuckles were a vibrant shade of white. "He was molesting her. So I jumped him and rammed the knife into him a few times. Obviously, he won. I don't' know how he survived. All I know is that somebody or something brought me to the ally where Mimi found me and that's that."   
  
Pa-po stared at his grandson in astonishment. He hadn't expected to hear any of that. The worst thing was that he knew whom this Sang character was. He remembered learning about him in his Legendary history of France course. He was the oldest son of a Japanese man that left his wife with four children and 600 acres of land. They had never found Sang's body, but they found the mutilated bodies of his family. Pa-po had learned that after awhile people started to be mysteriously murdered. The thing they had in common was that they had somehow done harm against Sang's family.   
  
"What about Takeru?" He questioned as he glanced at the blond before him.   
  
"He should be safe." Yamato stopped as he heard the front doors slam shut and Taichi's voice.  
  
"Mimi, why the fuck didn't you get us on the two-way?" This time it was Takeru speaking. Yamato could just imagine his Grams' face, because Takeru was apologizing profusely.  
  
"YAMATO!" Taichi burst through the doors to the parlor. He ran to his best friend's side and slugged him in the shoulder. Yamato winced in pain and Taichi immediately rubbed the now bruised spot on his friend's arm.  
  
"Thanks, Tai, didn't know I needed more injuries." Taichi smiled meekly at his glaring friend.  
  
"Sorry, dude, I just got carried away. It was either that or a hug and that would've killed you." Yamato nodded, he understood Taichi's motive. The two teens smiled and then Taichi looked at Yamato seriously.  
  
"Seki said that you saw Sora." Yamato nodded. "Where the hell is she then!?" Taichi asked looking around the room curiously.  
  
"Yoshio took her." Taichi's jaw dropped.   
  
"I'll kick his ass." Taichi paused and looked Yamato over. "That stick did this to you?" Yamato nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but he kicked when I was down. I mean he got my nuts and then when after everything else. I don't know why Sora didn't try to help, I think he pressure pointed her."   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Ciel, why?" Sora asked her look alike. The woman smiled at her.   
  
"Sora, you may not realize it, but I'm your great great great grandmother. It is my duty to protect my children and their progeny." Sora smiled innocently. "Dear, I died from a broken heart, due to Sang's disappearance, don't worry, you and Yamato aren't related." Sora blushed and closed her mouth.  
  
"How?" Sora asked quietly. Ciel smiled, her wisdom shining brightly.  
  
"Dear, I was allowed to only have a son, before I died, but I do recall how the girls reacted to him. Hell, I remember how I reacted when I met Sang. I assure you, that he doesn't know, but I wouldn't put it past your friends." Sora blushed lightly. Ciel winked at Sora. "Besides, I was glued to him the entire time I was at his concert, and let me tell you this, Child, you've got it bad!"   
  
"I'm that obvious!?" Ciel nodded.   
  
"Don't worry, I think this experience will allow you two to realize what's worth while in life." Sora sighed. Ciel observed the look on her great grandchild's face, she sighed inwardly. 'I won't allow another Ishida to close a Takenouchi's heart. Especially, if it means that the name well end with her.'  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Fuck that! I want the next thing that is closest to Yamato! He must suffer that nephew of mine!" Sang paced the length of the room again. A wry smile twisted on Sang's lips. "You know what to do!" The two shadows nodded and vanished.   
  
"I'll get my revenge on you, Nephew." 


	11. Reincarnation

Takeru smiled as his older brother turned to smile at him once more before he turned off the light and left Takeru to sleep. Takeru was glad that Yamato had been found, although he wasn't too pleased with the fact that his brother was walking around the house instead of relaxing so his body could mend faster. Takeru rolled his eyes and smiled as he looked around at the room.  
  
"Dude, we can't do this." Takeru looked around the dark room for the source of the voice, but found none.   
  
"Shut-up. If we do this then we can return to normal and everything will be fine and like it used to be." Takeru's eyes widened in horror as he felt something being pushed against his mouth. Takeru started to struggle, but found that the more he struggled the weaker he became. Soon, the darkness welcomed Takeru into it's black abyss for an eternal rest.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato walked down the hall of his grandparent's home. Yamato was hesitant as he bypassed Takeru's room. He had just said his good nights only a few minutes ago, but something told him to go in and check on the boy.  
  
"Takeru?" Yamato queried as he flipped on the light. He looked around at the empty room. "Takeru?" Yamato ran over to the bed to see if Takeru was hiding underneath it. He wasn't.  
  
"Aw, the poor blond rock star lost his little brother." Yamato jerked his head towards the window. There standing, or rather, levitating there was an apparition of Yoshio. He was smiling all too menacingly and Yamato felt his blood boiling.  
  
"Where is he!?" Yamato demanded. Yoshio smiled at his friend.   
  
"Return to the shack and see your lover and brother. Return to the green where you first laid and where all dreams return you in one way or another. Return the land where betrayal is as air and love is a shallow dream. " The apparition vanished like smoke in the night and Yamato stared at the spot where the boy had been.  
  
"Yamato?" Taichi asked quietly as he stared at the blond kneeling before the window. Taichi placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, causing him to slightly flinch at the coldness of his friend.  
  
"Takeru…Sora…"Yamato murmured as he slowly looked at Taichi. "Where do my dreams take me, Tai?" Taichi looked at his friend's entranced face shiftily. Yamato still spoke to his friend as if he was receiving an answer. "Where does this land run where betrayal is like air and love a dream? Where does my lover and brother rest?" Taichi took a step back, now Yamato was scaring him. What did he mean by calling Sora his lover and where was Takeru?   
  
"Yamato, listen, I don't think that you and Sora pretending to be a couple means you two are-" Taichi was cut off by the sudden flash of life that returned to Yamato's face.  
  
"Taichi, sorry, I was thinking about a play that Takeru and Sora had told me about once. Sorry." Yamato lied like a dog and knew it, but it didn't matter he was going to go find Takeru and Sora. Yamato stood and left the room and Taichi questioning the scene that had just transpired.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~   
  
"Sora?" Takeru asked in a hushed tone. He glanced at his friend's motionless body. "Sora, wake up." Takeru said with more urgency as he stared at her.   
  
She moved.  
  
"What?" Sora moaned as he looked around the room. She looked at Takeru and smiled. "Ishida Takeru." Takeru raised his eyebrow. Sora never in her life had referred to him like that.  
  
"Sora, are you feeling ok?" Takeru asked as he placed his hand to her forehead.  
  
"Fine." Sora glanced in the direction of three figures. "Sang's there, isn't he?" Takeru looked at the group and shook his head. He felt the betrayal run through him at the thought of the people that held them there.  
  
"No, Yoshio, Kani and Seki are over there." Sora's face drained. She hadn't known that they were all in this together. Yet, somehow it didn't surprise her that much. Sora knew that Ciel was capable of taking control at any moment and until then Sora was her eyes and ears. Ciel had explained that Sang would kill Yamato and take Sora to be his if they did not slaughter Sang then.  
  
"Ciel, Love, you've awaken." Sora nodded at the familiar face that smiled at her. She had never once yearned to be near him, but suddenly Sora felt every muscle in her tense as he kissed her lips. A feeling of relaxation ran through Sora's body. Sora's mind immediately flew to the image of Yamato's lips on hers for one brief minute. She forgot that it had happened about ten years ago, but she still remembered his touch. At that memory, she grabbed the clip from her hair and jammed it into Sang's neck.  
  
"AHHH!" Sang bellowed, causing the small house to shake. Sang glared at Sora in utter disbelief. "Ciel, what did you do?" Sang's eyes looked like Sora and all of her friends, only they were a silver-blue mix.   
  
"Sang!" Sora felt her conscious being thrown against the far back of her mind as Ciel took control.   
  
"SORA!" Takeru screamed as a pair of hands grabbed him. He watched as Sora ran to Sang and removed the clip and attempted to stop the bleeding. Takeru couldn't understand why his friend was cradling the monster in her arms. Hadn't he kidnapped her and taken her from her loved ones? 'Maybe its that Stockholm syndrome, Yama told me about when he was in Psych.' Takeru thought as he stared at the confusing sight.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato stared at the large ocean before him. Him knew this place well, he dreamt of it every night.   
  
"AHHHHH" Yamato lunged forwards towards the house. He knew that was neither Takeru nor Sora's scream, but still he had to find them.   
  
Yamato's feet stomped on the grassy sand as he neared the small abandoned town. Yamato stared in shock. He had never seen this small village before, but he had seen the beach and landscape as if he had been there once.   
  
"SORA!!" This new scream brought Yamato to his senses. Not only did he know that voice and could tell how scared the owner was, just by the sound, but that it was calling for Sora.  
  
"I'm coming Takeru! Sora! Hold on you guys!" Yamato sprinted forward, towards the large blacksmith's shack.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Ciel?" Sang looked at the shape of his love. Had he not whittled the past four hundred years away pining for his fiery spirited love? Then when he finally had her, was he not in the same position he had left her in? Why?   
  
"Sang?" Ciel's voice had the sudden old French accent, and Sang felt his heart rise in his throat. He had longed to hear her voice, he knew when he had taken Sora that she would never fully satisfy him, but now…Sang looked at Ciel in disbelief. This woman was his. She was the Ciel he had taken and given himself to over four centuries ago. He could only smile as he felt her lips against his.  
  
"Don't you plan on leaving me Sang Ishida!" Ciel said as she pulled away from him. "You are staying with me this time. I won't be having you leave me ever." Ciel smiled as the tears came to her eyes.   
  
"How?" Sang asked quietly staring at her. She knew his question, but she would let him finish, remembering how he was about being interrupted. "How did you get here?"  
  
"You have walked this planet for many years, Sang. While I have spent what feels like eternity awaiting for your return, but my health faded and I left this planet, swearing I'd return. I waited patiently for the time to return for you." Sang brushed a tear from Sang's cheek.  
  
"I do not comprehend, Love." Ciel smiled at Sang's pet name for her.  
  
"I have slept within Sora for many years. Now I have been capable of awakening, because I would've killed the poor girl. She had to be physically and emotionally stable. Also, she had to be sixteen." Ciel smiled wickedly. "Your memory transfer only sped up the process."  
  
"Sora!" Takeru screamed from his place. He had heard every word that this woman called Ciel had uttered. He realized quickly that Sora had had her 16th birthday about a week ago. Takeru feared the new person that controlled his friend, but he feared his brother's reaction when Yamato finally came for them.  
  
"Shut that hole in your face, nephew!" Sang demanded. Ciel smiled at her love.   
  
"I love you, Sang. Please don't let us be separated again." Ciel whispered as she buried her head against his chest, his arms snaking around her body.  
  
The door swung open and Sang stared in horror at the person standing there.  
  
"Bastard! Let go of her!"  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Uh-oh a cliff hanger, what do you guys think? Who do you think is the guy? I won't update until I get at least three names. I might have a reward, if I can figure out what and how I could do it. Hope you enjoy. ^.^V 


	12. Fight

Taichi sat in the front room of the mansion, a cup of coffee in his hand and Mimi at his side. Taichi stole a glance at her. She was wearing a pink camisole with matching Capri-pants, both had the word Princess written all over it in multiple languages. Taichi smiled smugly as he stared at his friend, she was so worried about Sora, Yamato and Takeru that she had become 100% oblivious to the fact that she hadn't made herself beautiful before she left the room. Then again, Taichi and her had known one another for God knows how long.   
  
"Taichi?" Mimi's normally loud voice, was soft and seemed more to be talking to the air then Taichi.   
  
"Yeah, Mims?" Taichi asked. He was a little taken back as Mimi rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand against his chest. Taichi gulped and put a hand on her back slowly moving it up and down, attempting to sooth her.  
  
"Do you think they'll be back?" Taichi stared at the top of the brunette's head.  
  
"Of course, Yamato won't let anything happen to either of them." Mimi scoffed as Taichi finished. "Why?" Taichi's eyebrow rose fifty feet at the little gesture made by Mimi.  
  
"I'm going to live in America for a few years." Taichi was now confused. He didn't get what either subject had to do with the other. "I'm gonna give Yamato up." Taichi laughed at Mimi's comment. He couldn't believe that Mimi had thought that she had the right to 'give up' Yamato, let alone think she owned him. If anything Sora was the only one that had that right and she never would give him up for any reason. That's one thing that fifteen years of friendship had secured in Taichi's mind. Sora had loved Yamato since they first met and he her. Although, everybody knew that neither of them would admit it to anybody else, let alone themselves.   
  
"Taichi, dear, a girl named Hikari is on the phone for you." Grams' smiled as she handed the phone to Taichi. It was in mid afternoon in Japan, Taichi stared at the reciever for a minute trying to figure out why she had called him so late.  
  
"Hello?" Taichi asked as he finally put his ear to the phone.  
  
"Onichan! I've got terrible news. You can't tell Sora, though, I don't want her to worry." Taichi glanced at Mimi, who was staring at a picture of Yamato, Sora and Takeru when they were 6 and Takeru 2. She seemed so entranced.  
  
"I promise." Taichi promised as he waited to hear the news.  
  
"Sora's moving in with us, because Mimi's moving to America. Takaishi-chan said that she should move in with Yamato-sempai, because he understood being alone. But then Mama said that it wouldn't be good, that Takaishi-chan would be a grandmother before her Yama became a senior in high school. What's that supposed to mean?" Taichi's mouth fell open. His friends' emotions were so clear that even his mother knew what would go on if they lived together. Then it dawned on him what was going on.  
  
"Thanks, Kar. You go and have a good day. Love you." Taichi whispered quietly to his sister.  
  
"Ok, love you too, Onichan." Hikari stopped for a minute. "Ne, Onichan?" Hikari asked sadly.  
  
"What's wrong, Kar?" Taichi asked, starting to worry about the feeling forming in his stomach.  
  
"When are you guys coming home?" Taichi only smiled as he glanced out the window.  
  
"I don't know. Some things have come up and we have to stay a little longer. I'll be home soon though." Hikari made an understanding noise and then she hung up with another bye.  
  
"Sora's way to lucky. She needs some things to happen to her." Taichi jumped at Mimi's voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Taichi grabbed her shoulders and pinned Mimi so he was starring her in the eyes. "She lost both of her parents in one minute! She was kidnapped and now Yamato and Takeru have gone for her!"  
  
"Yeah right. Yamato's probably kissing her right now telling her how much he loves her. Then Takeru's practicing to become a priest so he can marry-"  
  
"Dude, Mimi, why do you think that Yamato ever liked you more then a friend?! He loves you as a friend, but he made his claim on a girl when he was younger, so I doubt he's interested in any other female, save that one girl." Mimi's eyes narrowed as she looked at Taichi's sincere opinion.  
  
"Humph!" Mimi snorted and turned her back to Taichi.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~   
  
"Let my child go!" Sang cringed at the voice that boomed from the door. He hadn't thought it possible for him to be there. It had been over four hundred years, but somehow he had managed to arrive the one time that he had his Ciel in his arms of her own free-will. Snag moaned as he felt the hard grasp of a hand on his shoulder, then being torn from Ciel and watching the wall stop him I his sudden flight.  
  
"SANG!" Ciel screamed in fear. Takeru stared at the girl he'd known as Sora very bewildered at the sudden change. Another scream echoed in the small room, forcing Takeru to look at his kidnapper being beaten to the brink of death.  
  
"I made a vow that you would never touch a member of my blood line and not only have you attempted to violate my first female grandchild, but you also summon my child to posses her! You so fucked up the lives of so many members of the Takenouchi blood line, that now you will die!"   
  
"FATHER, NO!!!!!!" Ciel screamed in agony as she witnessed her father beating Sang. "He's not of this world, Father. He no longer lives on the same foods we once did. He is-" The man beating Sang, Ciel's father, merely smiled.  
  
"A Vampire, dear child? Do you mean to tell me that you never wondered how it is that I knew where to find him all of the time? Knew every little detail that has occurred from the night I found you in bed with this creature? Daughter, you are the first child to be born of a mortal woman and immortal man." Ciel's face dropped in despair. She had never thought her father to be a an that walked in the night, but he was so strong, but it wasn't strange for a Blacksmith, then again he did have this alluring glow about him that brought women to him all of the time, yet, he stayed faithful and true to her mother, a woman who would eventually die and leave him alone with their child.  
  
"I was the one that turned Arielle." Sang's face contorted in a mixture of rage and confusion. "She entered my shop bleeding and injured. A fellow vampire had attacked her, but he had not tried to turn her, merely molest the poor thing. So, I offered her one thing that would insure revenge upon the fool that touched her, immortality. Of course, I informed her that you, Sang had been involved in the aid of her attack, and she went to your home and slaughtered everyone except for the little Pierre. That child was so innocent that even your sister on a blind rampage couldn't take the poor child's life. But she did something I hadn't expected though, she started the process off turning you- of course I finished it, but by her doing that she had just helped me find my ultimate reason not to have my child be with this bastard!"  
  
"Bastard!" Sang screamed at Ciel's father. "I'll assume you killed Arielle, too?" A smile played with the corners of man's lips.   
  
"She wanted to kill Ciel. I wouldn't let that happen now, could I?" Sang felt his blood boiling. He stood to face Ciel, but noticed a look of fear in her eyes that he had never seen there before.   
  
"Ciel?" Sang questioned as he watched Ciel's breathing increase, she doubled over coughing and gasping for air. Snag looked around for whatever had done this to Ciel, but found nobody. Sang ran to her side and held her to him, rubbing her stomach trying to stop the pain.  
  
"…Yama…" That faint whisper struck horror and realization into Sang. Ciel was sharing the body of Sora still and both girls were fighting for control.  
  
"Ciel, I'm here for you, Love. Don't give up!"  
  
"YAMA!" Takeru's voice echoed throughout the small town. He screamed out of confusion and fear, praying his brother would hear him.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato stood in front of the blacksmith's shop staring at the old building. He felt his heart race as he placed his hand on the door to push it open. A scream came as the door slowly creaked open. Yamato froze, but recognized the scream as that of his name and belonging to Takeru.   
  
Without a single thought of precaution, Yamato sprinted forwards, praying he wasn't to late to find Takeru and Sora.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"What is happening to her?" Sang asked as he looked at his two slaves. Both of them looked at their feet, too afraid of being right to answer. Neither of them wanted to see Sora die, but they didn't want to see Sang win. They just hoped that Yamato would come soon.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
She watched as the blond teen ran towards the back door leading to her master. He would not make it there in enough time to save his precious red head or her nephew. She tossed a small object at the back of the blonde's head and smirked as he fell to the floor and remained lying still.  
  
"My job's done here." She smiled and walked into the room where her master was. "Surprise!" She said enthusiastically as she entered the saddened room.  
  
Sang looked at the girl who had just entered. His jaw dropped as he recognized her.   
  
"Arielle?" Sang whispered in shock.   
  
"Sang." Arielle smirked at her brother. "You've got mere seconds until-" Arielle gasped in shock. Sang noticed a small trail of blood start forming from her mouth, he lowered his eyes to her chest to see the broken broom sticking out of her.  
  
"Arielle!" Sang cried and wet to her side before she fell to her knees.  
  
"I'm sorry…brother…I…I'm…sorry…" Sang stared at the broom that remained in his arms as his sister turned to ash and was blown away form him.   
  
"Bastard!" Sang looked up at the voice that spoke to him. Blue eyes filled of hatred stared down at him. "I will kill you!"   
  
"Not if I kill you first, Nephew!" Sang said as he started to stand, eyes focusing on the blue orbs that now showed no emotion what so ever. "You are afraid, are you not, boy?" Yamato snorted and positioned himself to start battle. Sang merely smiled. "You plan to fight an immortal with what?"  
  
"This!" Yamato pulled out a sword that he had seen on the floor by the entrance.  
  
"Go Onichan!" Takeru shouted from his spot.  
  
"Takeru!" Yamato smiled as he looked at his brother. "Protect Sora!" Takeru nodded, he wasn't going to mention to his brother that he was tied up at that moment.  
  
"Ready?" Yamato asked as he stared at Sang.   
  
"Go!" Sang roared and pounced at Yamato.  
  
~~~~~ 


	13. Spirits

Wow, well It's been a long time since i remembered to write something here. Well, there's one more chapter after this one...then it's done...but not for long! You can find out what happens by reading my other story MATCHMAKERS. Have I mentioned it before? Guess not. But you should check it out! It's like really really good. Oh yeah, I'm so bad at fight scenes so don't be mad at how bad it is. Ok, here it is: Chapter 13 Spirits!  
  
Takeru watched in horror as the two blondes charged towards one another. Both ready to tear the other's head off. It was terrifying, the sight of his brother in such a rage that he was ready to kill another person.   
  
"ONICHAN!!" Takeru screamed, wising his voice would help bring Yamato back to his senses. It was useless and Takeru looked over at Sora. She was lying on the floor her body wrecked in convulsions. Takeru felt the tears forming in his eyes as he watched the woman he had grown up with going through so much pain.   
  
"SORA!" Takeru screamed as the red head's body stopped in any movement that Takeru could see. Not even the rise and fall of her chest seemed to happen.  
  
"Sora!?" Yamato was shocked when he heard Takeru's scream for their friend. He glanced at the body. The sword dropped from Yamato's grip and his eyes started to water as he started towards Sora.  
  
"Bastard!" Sang screamed and threw the sword at Yamato.  
  
"So-" Yamato froze half way towards Sora and fell to his knees. He started to crawl towards her, praying that she was ok, forgetting about any and all pain in his body.  
  
"Sora?" Yamato whispered. He stared at the face in front of him. "Come back, Sora!" Yamato said with more urgency in his voice.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Sora?" Ciel asked quietly as she stared at the tear stricken girl.   
  
"Yama." Sora sniffled as she saw the image of Yamato impaled by a sword. Ciel leaned towards the girl.  
  
"Child, listen to me. He is not worth it now. At this time you don't want to be with Yamato now. You must wait a little longer before the time is right. Do you understand this?" Sora glared at Ciel.  
  
"NO! First you take over my body and shove me out of my own mind, then you kiss the person who's trying to kill MY Yama! Now you tell me I shouldn't tel him how I feel? Fuck that! I fucking hate this! You can't tell me what to and not to do! You are not my mother or father!"   
  
"If you want me to have your parents tell this to you themselves, I can arrange that!" Sora's tears froze and she looked at Ciel, her heart beating faster then a hummingbird.  
  
"Do it!" Sora screamed. Ciel nodded and started to mumble some weird prayer. She stared at Sora as she recited it and waited for the arrival of her fellow spirits.  
  
"Sora?" Sora stared at the man that spoke to her. She couldn't believe that it was really him.  
  
"Papa!" Sora jumped up and hugged her father. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Sora, honey, I've missed you too. I've been watching every step you make, baby." Sora smiled as the tears fell from both sets of eyes, joined by another pair of wine-like red eyes.  
  
"Mama!" Sora cried and moved to her mother's arms.   
  
"My baby girl. How do you feel right now?" Sora's mother asked her daughter as she patted the child's back.  
  
"Terrible, Mama." Sora cried into her mother's shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, angle?" Sora's father asked as he embraced his family.  
  
"It's Yamato isn't it?" Sora looked at her parents a little surprised that they knew he was part of the problem.  
  
"Honey, I'm your mother. I know when you are in love with somebody. I mean, how long did you cry after Yamato got taken away by his father? It took almost a week for you to go back to normal, or however normal you could get and then you always touched your lips when you got this look in your eyes. And honey, you weren't even that old when this happened." Sora blushed at her mother's memory. Her father smiled at her.  
  
"My little girl's in love. Who is he?" Sora looked at her parents and smiled. Inwardly she knew that her parents would never tell him, but then again it was like a rule engraved in every teenager: Never tell who you are in love with to your parents- Dead or alive!  
  
"Honey, if you can't tell already. I mean how long have we watched her?" Sora looked at her mother who was smiling at her father. "She's in love with Yamato." Sora's face went blood red and she stared at her parents trying to act as if nothing was going on and her secret hadn't been released.  
  
"You mean that brunette with the huge amount of hair?" Sora laughed at the thought of Taichi being Yamato. "What's funny, Angel?"  
  
"Tomiko, Yamato is the blonde boy with the blue eyes." Sora's mother smiled at Tomiko. Sora stared at her father awaiting his reply.  
  
"Wait, isn't that the boy who comes from that awful home life? Really cold, and all of the girls go after him?" Sora nodded. "Wasn't he pretending to be your boyfriend before we died?" Sora nodded.   
  
"Honey, I recommend that you wait a few years." Sora stared at her mother in shock.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"SORA!!!" Yamato screamed again. His voice hoarse from the lack of blood and strain he was putting on his body.  
  
"Why won't you die!?" Sang screamed. Yamato turned around, his eyes narrowed, a few tears falling from them.   
  
"BASTARD!!" Yamato grabbed the knife in him and pulled it out, wincing at the immense pain it caused. "I'll kill you!" Sang didn't even have a second to think before Yamato was staring at him face to face, the sword impaling Sang's heart.  
  
"Ciel…" Sang whispered. Sang stared at Yamato, an aura of gratitude circling him. "Thank you, nephew…thank you…" Sang turned to ashes, falling to Yamato's feet. A small gust of wind blew by and scattered the remains of Sang.  
  
"Yamato?" Yamato spun around to see Kani and Seki stared at Yamato, their faces pale and saddened. Between them Takeru stood staring up at his brother.  
  
"Onichan, is Sora gonna be O-tay?" Yamato looked at Sora's body and felt more tears forming in his eyes. He knelt besides her, one hand bracing his body on the floor, the other grasping his chest as if to stop the blood that poured from him.  
  
"Sora, please, if you can hear me, please come back to us. Come back to us! We need you, Sora. We need your Love! How can we survive without you? You are the Ai no Kyõdai! (child of love) we need you with us! Biyomon needs you. Taichi and Mimi need you. God damn it, Sora, come back to us!" Yamato lowered his head on her chest and started to cry.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Sora, do you understand what I mean? You shouldn't be going out with him at this moment. You guys will only have bad luck if you get together now. We-" Sora's mother was interrupted by a masculine cry.  
  
"God damn it, Sora, come back to us!" Sora looked at her parents. She felt her eyes swell with tears at the sound of the voice. It was hoarse and indistinct. Sora grabbed her shirt, a warm wet feeling had formed there.  
  
"Angel, how'd you get tears there?" Tomiko asked as he glanced at his daughter.   
  
"…We need you, Sora…I need you…" Sora stared at her parents.   
  
"I need to go back, Mama, Papa." They smiled knowingly.   
  
"We know, honey, we just need you to be strong and listen to our advice. We love you honey and we are always with you no matter how alone you feel. There's a reason for everything that happens, please understand that honey." Sora nodded and kissed both of her parents goodbye.   
  
"I love you guys." Sora whispered.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"…Sora…" Yamato sobbed into Sora's shirt.   
  
"Yama?" All eyes in the room fell on Sora's body. Her eye fluttered open and she smiled at the blonde kneeling besides her. "Yama, you're bleeding!" Sora's eyes widened as she took in the state of her friend.  
  
"It's OK. I'm fine. What about you? How are you?" Sora sat up and stared in horror at the appalling wound in his back.   
  
"You are not fine, Yama!" Sora looked at Takeru, Seki and Kani. "What are you doing just standing there? Call 911!" Seki nodded and pulled out his cell.  
  
"I'm fine, Sora, hones-" Yamato gasped and doubled over coughing.  
  
"YAMA!" Sora screamed. Takeru and Kani watched in a stupor at the sight of Yamato. 


	14. Epilogue

Here's the last chapter. I hope you guys like the ending. enjoy  
  
Two moths later  
  
"So, Takeru and the others don't remember anything?" Sora asked again in disbelief. Yamato nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I don't think Takeru wants to remember. The others have pushed it way in the back of their minds." Yamato replied as he wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders. "What do you think you're going to do now?" Sora looked up at Yamato who stared at the night sky. She caught him glance at her from the corner of his eye and smiled.  
  
"I don't know but whatever happens, happens for a reason." Yamato sighed and stared at the lone plane that crossed the sky.  
  
"I don't know how you can be so optimistic when your best friend just ditched you. She left you alone-" Sora rested her head against Yamato's shoulder.  
  
"I'm not alone, I have you guys. Besides, Taichi is letting me stay with him." Yamato glared up at the plane. His blood boiled at the thought of the girl that was on it, he wished he could make it crash, but that wouldn't work and he knew it.  
  
"Sora, how did you get rid of her?" Yamato asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"I don't know, but Sang came. They left smiling and holding each other." Sora felt a pang in her heart. Here she is so close to the man she loves and had almost lost, but she couldn't do anything about it. She feared that Ciel was waiting underneath her skin ready to come back. 'Just a little while of recuperation and I'll be able to finally say something to my Yama.'  
  
"Sora, we've got a year left of High School. What do you think you'll be doing after High School?" Sora smiled at Yamato.  
  
"College." Sora smiled and glanced at the sky that Yamato was staring at. 'Hopefully, I'll be in the arms of the man I love.' Sora smiled and snuggled up to Yamato. Allowing the warmth of his body to flow into his and back to him. Two set of eyes stared at the sky watching the twinkle of the stars and just enjoying the other's company.  
  
"We should go. I'm sure that Taichi would want to make sure that you are ok." Yamato whispered after a few minutes. Sora looked up at him and stared at his blue eyes.   
  
"Fine." Sora murmured. Yamato stood up and held a hand out for her. Sora smiled while taking his hand and standing up. Yamato pulled Sora into his arms and held her to him. "Yama?" Sora looked up at Yamato as she slid her hands beneath his trench coat and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, Sora?" Yamato asked, paying half attention to her. "Let's go." Yamato started towards Taichi's complex across the street.   
  
At Taichi's door:  
  
"Sora!" Hikari cheered as she opened the door. She smiled at her "sister" and pulled her in, but was stopped, when Sora stayed against Yamato's warm body. "Sora?" Hikari looked next to her and smiled. "Yamato, c'mon in. You practically live here, c'mon in." Yamato and Sora followed Hikari in. Taichi came running in and smiled at his friends.   
  
"Thanks for dropping her off, dude." Taichi smiled at the blond, who reluctantly released Sora and smiled at his friend. "You want to stay for dinner?" Yamato shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Naw, not really, thanks for the offer though, Tai." Yamato hugged Sora quickly and turned to leave. "I'll see you later. Take care you guys."  
  
"Yama!" Sora ran over and hugged Yamato's back. Taichi just smiled, knowing that the pain he just felt when he watched the girl he felt such strong emotions towards hug his best friend.   
  
"When's your next concert?" Sora asked quickly, pulling away from Yamato.  
  
"Never. I quit the band for personal reasons. I need to pay more attention to school." Yamato glanced over his shoulder at Tachi. "Take care of her, Yagami. I find out that one hair on her head is out of place, and you'll be a perminate saprano. Got it?" Yamato glanced at Sora and smiled. "If you need me, you know where to find me. See ya." Yamato turned and left. He walked down the stairs and looked towards the sky. 'I'm not gonna let anything bad ever happen to you, Sora.'   
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all if you want to find out what happens, go and read the sequel, MATCHMAKERS. 


End file.
